A Kunoichi's Tale
by one.who.reads
Summary: What If Naruto Uzumaki was born female and not allowed to officially attend the academy? This is my take on that. Welcome to the adventures of Uzumaki Naruko. Update: serial relationships
1. It Begins

Yeah, I don't own anything unless proven otherwise. I'm broke anyway, so plz don't sue me.

A six year old Uzumaki Naruko watched from her hidden vantage point as the newly minted jounin practiced his new jutsu.

"Arrgh! Stupid Kage bunshin no Jutsu! It's so hard to learn!"

As the Jounin continues his futile attempts to create a decent shadow clone, the girl watching him silently mimics his hand sign and concentrates her chakra.

POOF! EEP! EEP! CRASH, POOF!

Upon successful activation of the jutsu, the little blonde girl is so surprised that she and the clone both fall from their hiding place in the tree, dispelling the clone and alerting the jounin to his company.

"Hey! Come out where I can see you!" he says, drawing a kunai and a hand full of shuriken. He isn't prepared to see a six year old blonde girl with whisker marks on her cheeks step out from behind a tree with her head bowed.

"Please don't hurt me! I was just playing in a tree and fell when I heard a noise and got scared." Naruko pleads. While she expects him to throw his weapons anyway, like any other villager would, she is surprised when he re-holsters his weapons.

"Oh! You're that Uzumaki girl, the Kyu... er, yeah. Um, listen, my name is Gekkou Hayate. I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't you come over here and tell me what you are doing out in this training field? You know it's dangerous out here?"

Naruko just shakes her head and runs off into the woods.

Xxx

"What the… where the hell did she disappear to! I've seen Jounin who didn't vanish as fast as that kid!" Hayate mutters to himself after a solid hour of searching. Little does he know that the target of his search was watching him the entire time.

Xxx

Five Years Later…

"Ahh, this is the life, Sarutobi Sensei!" a large white haired man says to the older man sitting next to him in the hot spring.

"Yes Jiraya, Thanks to your invisibility and silence jutsu, we can enjoy this bath in peace," The older man replies, with a slightly perverse smirk on his face. Neither pays much heed when a blonde girl wrapped in a towel enters the baths and, without removing her towel, steps into the water. A few seconds later, what appears to be a group of other girls and women enter, each heading to sit with a different bathing beauty, save the blonde. A minute after that, all but the blonde start to exit the onsen one after another.

"Aww, it looks like bath time might be over, sensei," the large man says, noticing the mass exodus.

"Hmm," one Sarutobi Hiruzen replies, getting the feeling that all is not as it seems. His suspicions prove correct when a moment later, the remaining bather looks straight at the two men, raises one hand in a half ram seal, and says, "Kai! (Release!)"

The two men are stunned when, instead of screaming in righteous female anger, the girl bows politely, and says, "Hokage-sama, Jiraya-sama, if I could have a moment of your time."

The hokage looks at her agape for a moment, then squints and says, "You look familiar somehow. Do I know you from somewhere?"

The girl blushes then apologizes and drops her henge, revealing an eleven year old Uzumaki Naruko.

Jiraya immediately turns and whispers to his teacher, "I thought you said you didn't let her enter the academy?"

"I didn't. She must have picked up what she knows on her own."

"Well, in that case, the deal's off. If she wants it, I'm training her. Those were shadow clones that extracted the other bathers now that I think of it, Henge'd ones too. She's too good to leave untrained at this point."

*sigh* "All right, Jiraya. If that's what she wants."

The two powerful shinobi then turn to the patiently waiting girl, noting that she now sports a noticeable tick mark on her forehead and her left eye is twitching in irritation.

"Ah, sorry about that. What is it that you wanted?"

"I want you to train me so I can be a real shinobi, and then take your job one day, hokage-sama!" is the girl's impassioned reply.

The Hokage nods, then says, "Very well, but I have not the time to train you. You will be going with Jiraya here. He has some business outside of the village, so you will be accompanying him for your training. Upon your return to the village in a year or so, I will set you up with a team of fellow genin, and you may begin your climb to hokage."

Naruko jumps straight up to stand on top of the water, her towel coming loose in the process, revealing a relatively modest two piece bathing suit underneath. She rushes over, hugs both men, and then exclaims, "I will be the best kunoichi this village has ever seen! Better than Tsunade-hime even! I won't let you down!" She then further surprises the two men by disappearing in a swirl of leaves, displaying her ability to use shunshin to stunning effect.

It's not until a good five minutes later that the two men realize that they were naked the entire time.

Xxx

Roughly one year later.

"Okay, here's your hitai-ate, and you know where the academy is. You'll be meeting your new teammates and Jounin instructor in room 201. Remember everything Tsunade and I taught you, and you'll be fine. Good luck! Oh, and before I forget, here's a little something for you."

Jiraya hands Naruko a leaf headband, and a scroll.

"The scroll has a full library of all of my literary masterpieces, as well as a few extra signed advance copies of my next book!" Naruko blushes and rolls her eyes.

After a heartwarming hug for her teacher for the last year, she runs off to start her shinobi career.

A.N. this is my first attempt at writing anything. Ever. Not counting stuff I did for school obviously. Anyway, I'm primarily doing this so I can fulfill requirements to help other authors by being a beta reader, and hopefully someone will pick up my story concept and run with it. I hope you like my first foray into fiction writing! Laters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I still don't own anything unless proven otherwise.**

**I just want to thank the people who already favorited my story, me, followed my story, or followed me. Please review!**

* * *

Everyone in the room turned to check out the unexpected new girl when Naruko walked through the door. She took one look around, noting all the scrutiny she was receiving, and fell back on the habits she had formed during five years of spying on academy classes she was not permitted to attend legitimately. She hid herself.

When the blonde girl seemed to vanish into thin air, a collective gasp rose from the gathered academy graduates. Not just because someone who was obviously their age could disappear like that in a place like the classroom they occupied, which offered virtually no cover whatsoever, but also because said person was a complete unknown to them, as such they knew that she had never officially attended any classes.

The last Uchiha, unexpectedly, was the one to sum up the genin hopefuls' feelings on the matter. "Hmn. I wonder how she did that."

No one had the chance to respond because their teacher for the last several years, Iruka, chose that moment to enter the room and address the recent academy graduates.

"Ah, good you're all here!" he said. Then he checked a clipboard he was carrying, and frowned, "Wait, it seems we are actually missing someone. Does anyone know an Uzumaki Naruko? My list says she is supposed to be here."

A female voice echoed from nowhere and everywhere simultaneously, "I'm here. I just prefer to remain unseen."

Iruka gaped for a moment. 'That's at least jounin or ANBU level stealth! Who the hell trained this girl?' he thought.

After taking a moment to collect himself, he proceeded to announce the team pairings. Everything went as expected till he announced the pairings for team 7. "Team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…"

"Yes! Take that Ino Pig!"

"And Uzumaki Naruko. Team 8 will consist of…" That was as far as he got before he was loudly interrupted.

"What! You would put me, Uchiha Sasuke, on a team with some random kunoichi who didn't go to the academy and that no one knows anything about?"

"Noooooooooo! I need to be on Sasuke-kun's team too!" wailed Yamanaka Ino.

"Noooooooooo! I don't need another kunoichi on my team as competition!" wailed Haruno Sakura.

"I'll be waiting on the roof. Get me when our jounin sensei gets here." Naruko's voice echoed from nowhere.

"Err, ahem. Anyway, team 8 will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba." He then proceeded to finish listing the team compositions while Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino sulked.

Xxx

Two and a half hours later, Naruko was heading back down to the classroom to see what was taking them so long, when she saw a white spiky haired man in a jounin vest and a mask about to enter room 201 ahead of her.

She caught his attention then asked, "Pardon me, but are you the Jounin sensei for team 7 by any chance?" She noticed a certain orange book as he returned it to his weapons pouch.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. I'm…" That was as far as he got, as the other two members of team 7 had heard the conversation from inside the classroom and chose that moment to burst through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!" screeched Sakura.

"…"

"Do you really have to be so loud? Sorry about them Dog-san, er, I mean Hatake sensei." Naruko apologized.

Kakashi was floored at that last statement. "What… how… How on earth do you know not only my name, but my former ANBU designation?"

Naruko gave him a foxy smile and said, "I'm the hidden vixen of the leaf, and a lady never reveals her secrets!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said. Both he and Naruko then proceeded to shunshin away in matching swirls of leaves.

"… What just happened?" Sakura asked.

"Hmn"

Xxx

Kakashi was once again caught off guard when Naruko arrived on the roof at the same moment and in the same fashion as he did.

"Who the hell trained you? Your file says that you did not attend the academy, so where did you get the skill set you have been demonstrating today?"

Naruko thought for a moment before replying, "Well, I'm mostly self taught. Everything you have seen so far I learned from spying on various ninja training fields when Jounin or Chuunin were practicing. That's also how I learned your name and ANBU designation. About a year ago though, I caught the hokage and Lord Jiraya in a … compromising situation, and managed to talk Jiraya into training me, while Hokage-sama set me up with a genin team for when I returned to the village. I'll tell you more later, but for now, the rest of the team has arrived."

After that, Kakashi collected himself commendably quickly, and proceeded to make his introduction.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's start with some introductions. I'll go first. I'm Hatake Kakashi, There are many things I like, and there are also many things I dislike. My dreams are my own, and you don't really need to know my aspirations. Now you go." He then nodded to Sakura.

"Er, well, I'm Haruno Sakura. I like studying and…" she blushes and glances at Sasuke. "I dislike obnoxious people and the competition…" she glares at her fellow kunoichi. "My dream is to…" she blushes and glances at Sasuke again, then giggles.

"Alright, now why don't you go." Kakashi nods to Sasuke after giving Sakura an eye smile. 'Dear god, this fangirl thing will probably be a major pain in my neck.' He thinks to himself.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things, and there are a lot of things that I don't like. I don't so much have a dream or aspiration as I have a goal. I will kill a certain man."

'I see he's as dark as ever.' "And finally…" Kakashi trails off as he nods towards Naruko.

Naruko returns the nod before politely replying, "My name is Uzumaki Naruko. I like training, learning new techniques, ramen, and dango. I dislike poor team players, cold ramen, and downtime. My dream and my aspiration are the same, and that is to become Hokage and protect everyone in the village."

'Hokage eh?' "Well. You three go home now and get some rest. Tomorrow we will meet at training ground 7. Don't eat breakfast, you'll puke." He then shunshined away, leaving the three genin behind on the roof.

Xxx

The next morning, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting early at the training ground as Naruko walked up, wearing a green and black combat kimono with a swirl pattern carefully stitched to the back, eating a package of dango.

"Hey, I thought Kakashi told us not to eat!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nah, I know what we're doing today, and the whole 'don't eat' is just to provide incentive for the test."

"…"

Both of Naruko's teammates stare at her before Sasuke deadpans, "What test?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Naruko replies cryptically.

Xxx

Three hours later, Kakashi finally arrived.

"All right. Today you will be performing a test. You see, only nine out of the twenty seven graduates actually get to become active genin. The rest are put on D rank missions until they pass their genin test. All you need to do to pass is get one of these bells from me." Kakashi punctuated his last statement by holding up two silver bells on short black cords, which he then tied to his belt. "You have until noon," he placed an alarm clock on one of the three posts they were standing by, "If you manage to get one of the bells before lunch, you get to eat. Otherwise, you will be tied to one of these posts and forced to watch as the rest of us eat. Keep in mind that I'm a Jounin for a reason. You'll need to come at me with everything you have and with the intent to kill to be able to get one of these bells. Any questions?"

"Kakashi sensei, there's only two bells." Sakura stated.

"Yes, that's because at least one of you will be failing this test today!" Kakashi responded happily. "Ok, begin!"

Sasuke and Sakura jump into the trees, immediately hiding themselves. Kakashi sweat drops when he notices Naruko standing in front of him still, rummaging through her pack.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh! Sorry, I just wanted to give you something from my last sensei before I started." She then stepped forward and set an orange covered book on top of the post Kakashi had put the alarm clock on. She then backed away, and waited for Kakashi's response.

Kakashi slowly walked to the post, eye wide with disbelief. His suspicions were confirmed when he picked the book up off the post. "This is the new Icha-Icha book that's due out a month from now! How did you get this?"

"I told you I trained with Lord Jiraya didn't I? Check the inside front cover. It's a signed copy." 'Please don't notice the seal I slipped into the back.' "Now that I've given you that gift, I would like to begin, if that's alright with you sensei."

Kakashi just nods, and then opens the book to the first page. "Alright. Shinobi combat lesson one: Taijutsu." He then jestured for Naruko to come at him.

He didn't expect her to disappear in a yellow flash, then instantly feel a sharp tug at his belt. He jumped back, astonished, and noticed that Naruko was now tying one of the two bells to her ponytail. Looking down, he confirmed that he now only had one bell.

'She knows Hiraishin? That's IMPOSSIBLE!'

"By the way sensei, isn't it a little mean to give a freshly formed team a test on teamwork? We haven't even got a chance to establish team dynamics yet. Anyway, I'm going to go get the other two to work together so we can pass this test and get started with some real training." She then vanished on the spot.

The shaking of Kakashi's hands caused a previously unnoticed slip of paper to fall out of the book he was holding. He noticed it had a very familiar seal painted on it. He was left wondering, 'She knows Hiraishin, knows the point of the bell test beforehand, and was able to play to one of my weaknesses to get herself a bell within seconds. Just what is this girl capable of?'

* * *

**Naruko's Jutsu list:**

**Shadow clone jutsu**

**Shadow clone explosion jutsu**

**Shuriken shadow clone jutsu**

**Original jutsu: Shuriken shadow clone explosion jutsu (yeah, exploding shuriken blanketing the sky)**

**Earth style: Hidden mole jutsu/headhunter jutsu**

**Air style: gale palm jutsu**

**Air style: drilling air bullet**

**Air style: great breakthrough [daitoppa]**

**Air style: air dragon**

**Air chakra training**

**Rasengan**

**Hiraishin [flight of the thunder god?]**

**Sage techniques**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu [summoning jutsu, toads]**

**Plus the one air style double jump technique. I can't think of the name right now, but it involves creating air bubbles under your feet which then burst and propel you.**

**Naruko also has the ability to use at a low level a selection of other jutsu from all of the five elements. She doesn't specialize in them, and doesn't use them often, but she can use them if necessary. Keep in mind that she taught herself pretty much every technique she was able to observe over six years of spying on the various training grounds around konoha.**

**I'll post again tomorrow probably, but don't hold me to that**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON**

In my world, there are two types of Kunoichi. Those who view their femininity as a weakness and eschew it in order to become effective as shinobi (like how in the chuunin exams Ino cuts her hair, and before that Sakura symbolically cut her hair short to show she was focusing on being a shinobi), and those who view their femininity as a weapon and embrace it to become more effective. Why do you think Tsunade had the age defying jutsu and had such large breasts? She was a medical specialist; if she wanted to she could have reduced her bust size. In combat, they would just get in the way. The reason, other than artistic license/fan service, is because those giant tits put male opponents off their game.

Naruko is the 'embrace her femininity' type of kunoichi.

* * *

Naruko easily tracked down her two teammates, mostly because they were so shocked at her taking the bell that they broke cover. She quickly dragged them deeper into the forest, so that she could hopefully beat the idea of teamwork into them, and come up with a plan to pass the bell test. Naruko suffered from no illusions of having passed the test because she got her bell.

"Alright you two, now that I've demonstrated that I'm awesome, I need to talk to you two about the purpose behind the bell test."

"You will give me your bell. I must pass this test, it is the first step to achieving my goal." Sasuke tactlessly demanded.

Naruko just gave him an incredulous look, then turned her attention back to including Sakura as well.

"The point of the bell test is not to get the bells; that should be impossible for a genin level ninja to achieve when the test is performed by a jounin. The point is to show that the three genin are capable of putting aside their differences to work together. In short: teamwork is the solution."

"But there are only two bells and sensei said that one of us was going to fail. That obviously discourages teamwork if one is going to fail anyway." Sakura, as always, was very perceptive.

"Simple. The bells are a red herring. Like I said earlier, the point of this test is to get us to show teamwork, and to look beyond what is obvious: to look 'underneath the underneath'." Naruko patiently explained.

"How do you know so much about this anyway? And why should we listen to you? You already have your bell." Sasuke snarled.

*sigh* "It's precisely because I have a bell that you should listen. If it were only about the bell, do you think I would be standing here trying to help you still? And the reason I know so much about this test is because I've seen it performed five or six times. Kakashi does it every time he gets a potential genin team, and I spied on it a few times in years past. Then I did some research on the test."

Naruko then proceeded to point out the weaknesses of her teammates. "Sakura, your biggest weakness is that you are more focused on wooing Sasuke-kun than you are about anything else. You aren't taking this seriously. Sasuke-kun, your biggest weakness is that you view everyone else as being beneath you, and as such, your pride does not allow you to accept help. That lone wolf mentality will probably get all of us killed some day."

Her expression suddenly turned mischievous as she continued, sparing a glance at Sakura, "I think I know a solution to both problems! Kill two birds with one stone as it were."

**[LEMON STARTS]**

She quickly made her favorite hand sign, and four clones poofed into existence. They quickly subdued Sasuke and Sakura.

Rapidly flipping through a few more hand signs, she inhaled and blew at Sasuke. "Wind style: Selectively sharp wind jutsu," she said after she finished. The other two genin were wondering what the jutsu did, until a second later sasuke's weapons pouches hit the ground, followed by every shred of his clothing. Sasuke immediately tried to cover himself, but the two Naruko clones held him tight. Sakura's entire face turned beet red, and her nose leaked a trickle of blood.

The original Naruko then quickly shed her own clothing, while the two clones holding Sakura forced her to strip as well.

"Since your goal has two parts, I think we're just going to have to shift your focus to achieving the second objective before you pursue the first." She turned to Sasuke, who was blushing now, "You need to restore your clan," she then turned and glanced at Sakura, "she is more than happy to help, unless I miss my guess."

Naruko then knelt in front of Sasuke, gripping him with one hand and subtly hitting a special pressure point in his groin with her other. The pressure point had him at full mast in seconds, and Naruko took him into her mouth for a few quick strokes, before she nodded to the two clones who were still holding Sasuke's arms.

The two clones quickly swept Sasuke's legs out from under him, depositing him neatly on his back, with the two clones still holding him down.

Meanwhile, the other two clones had teased Sakura into a state of deep arousal, and one was playing with Sakura's undeveloped breasts, while the other had inserted two fingers into Sakura's depths. After determining that everything was in order, the original Naruko led Sakura into position straddling Sasuke's erection. While Naruko lined everything up, one of the clones placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and gently pressed down until Sasuke was firmly pressed against Sakura's entrance.

Both of Naruko's teammates were so engrossed and aroused that neither even thought to voice a protest.

After a few seconds of just crouching with her juices dripping onto Sasuke, Sakura finally took the initiative and pressed herself down until she was sitting on Sasuke's thighs, completely impaling herself.

Naruko smiled to herself, dispelled her clones, gathered her clothing, and after quickly redressing, slipped away to make sure the two new lovers were not interrupted. Luckily the two were so engrossed that all of this went unnoticed.

The woods were quickly filled with heavy breathing, moans, and a couple of stifled screams, eliciting a chuckle from the kunoichi who had orchestrated it all.

**[LEMON ENDS]**

xxx

Half an hour later, the two newly minted lovers staggered into a clearing where Naruko waited.

Sakura was walking a little gingerly, and Sasuke was now wearing a set of tactical lightweight night gear. (think stealth catsuit) Both were blushing heavily.

"Well, are we now in agreement?" Naruko queried.

"I believe that it would be shortsighted of me to pursue Itachi before I restored the Uchiha. If I were to die during my pursuit, I will have utterly failed. This way, I'm guaranteed at least partial success."

"Umm, we're dating," Sakura admitted while blushing to the roots of her hair. The net result was that Sakura was completely pink from the neck up, hair and all.

"Excelent. Now that that's out of the way and we can all work together, I took the liberty of drawing up a battle plan. Now, we only have half an hour before the time is up at noon, so we need to work quickly. Sakura I'm going to need you to…" Naruko quickly laid out a complex and well conceived battle plan.

Five minutes later, a three pronged kunai with a special seal engraved on the handle embedded itself in the ground about ten feet in front of Kakashi. In a flash, Naruko was standing there, picking up her special kunai.

"Oh, I'd thought you three had given up." Kakashi said mildly.

"No, I just had to beat a few concepts into my teammates, then we had to come up with a battle plan. I'm the distraction." Naruko said with an evil grin.

'Twelve year old girls should not be capable of evil grins. It gives me the shivers. Wait! Did she say distra…' his thought was cut off when a barrage of normal kunai shot out at him from the woods to his left. He dodged them easily, but while he was in midair, he heard a roaring sound, and turned to see Sasuke standing with his hand to his lips, and a giant fireball bearing down on Kakashi while he was in mid jump and could not maneuver.

Kakashi's eye went wide as he ripped through a dozen hand signs in record time, putting his fingers in front of his mask, expelling his own fireball to cancel out the other.

"It seemed we skipped lesson one: Taijutsu, and went straight to lesson two: Ninjutsu."

The two fireballs chose that point to both explode in a massive flash, which Kakashi took advantage of to quickly form a clone and activate an earth style jutsu, quickly sinking into the ground of the training field.

Sasuke quickly threw a shuriken at what he suspected was a clone, and was rewarded when the star dispelled the clone. However, he failed to notice Kakashi's hands emerging from the ground beneath him.

Naruko however, did notice, her vision having cleared in time. Thinking quickly, she dropped her three pronged kunai, and then flashed to the seal on the kunai she had given Sasuke earlier. Grabbing him, she then flashed back to the dropped kunai, Sasuke in tow.

"Earth style: Inner decapitation/headhunter jut… huh?" Kakashi, caught by surprise when his target vanished an instant before he grabbed his legs, was further surprised when Sakura capitalized on his disorientation, bursting from a shrubbery and making a grab for the last bell.

A split second before the bell was torn from Kakashi's belt, the alarm clock went off.

"Yosh!" Sakura exclaimed in triumph.

"Nope. Time's up, I'll take that back." Kakashi snatched the bell back from Sakura's grasp, earning a sharp, "Hey!" from Sakura.

"Ok! Since Sakura almost got a bell, and Naruko actually did get a bell, I suppose that means Sasuke will be tied to the post while the rest of us eat." Kakashi then quickly tied said genin to the center post, all three genin scowling at him darkly.

Kakashi then handed a couple of boxed lunches to the two kunoichi, and using shunshin, vanished to eat his own lunch.

"Apparently, we haven't demonstrated enough teamwork to pass yet. We'll get that last bell this afternoon. However, Sasuke's going to need to eat too so we'll all have enough energy to finish the job. Sakura, why don't we each give Sasuke a third of our lunches?"

"Good idea. Just put your third in my box, and I'll feed Sasuke-kun."

"Thanks you two," Sasuke said.

Just as Sakura was about to put the first bite into Sasuke's mouth, Kakashi reappeared and said, "Congratulations, you all pass."

* * *

**This seems like a good stopping point. I made this story M rated from the beginning because I was planning scenes like this one. This entire story concept arose from an elaborate series of daydreams I like to indulge myself with, and my daydreams aren't always approved for all audiences XD.**

**I'm dying to hear some feedback, so please spare a moment to review, It doesn't cost you anything and will make my day better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as that.**

**I fielded a question about how Naruko knowing Hiraishin [flying thunder god] was potentially a plot hole. I have a reason for her knowing that particular jutsu, but I plan on going into that later. Rest assured, however, that it is not so much a plot hole as it is an unrevealed part of her training.**

**Also, I currently do not have a pairing in mind for Naruko, but I'm open to suggestions. I might do NaruXhaku though.**

**This chapter's got some lemon.**

* * *

The next few weeks went predictably for any new genin squad. Their time was split between training, which consisted of working on their teamwork by sparring amongst themselves in various combinations; and D ranked missions. Naruko proved to be so good at catching the fire lord's wife's cat, Tora, that their squad quickly became the go-to team for that mission. What no one outside team 7 didn't know was that after the second time, Naruko had hidden a Hiraishin tag in Tora's collar, and when given the mission, would simply flash to the cat's location and grab her.

The obviously skillful way that team 7 handled themselves in these D ranked missions (unbeatable best time in tora missions, and clones to do the menial chores like weeding and cleaning), prompted the hokage to offer the team a C ranked mission _before_ they got fed up and demanded one.

Thus it was that Team 7 was in the hokage's office.

"Before I give you your next mission, I would like to ask you a question Kakashi. Do you believe that your squad is ready for a C ranked mission?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hmmm, good question. Well, based on their performance in their previous missions and how our training has been going, yes, I believe they are prepared." Kakashi then eye-smiled at his team.

"All right, I have a courier mission to relay a package from the land of tea to the land of rice patties. You will meet with the clients in the capitol of the land of tea in one weeks time to pick up the package. Your contact is a merchant named Misaki Konno. Here is his picture," he handed them the picture from the file before continuing. "I don't foresee any complications on this mission, as the package is not of a critical nature. It is C ranked only because of the probability of bandit activity in the area. Good luck!"

The three bowed and then left to make their preparations to leave.

Xxx

After gathering the necessary items for their trip, team 7 met at the main gate. Kakashi, as usual, kept them waiting, but was only 15 minutes late this time.

They made good time to the land of tea, and met up with their contact a day earlier than expected. He was an elderly merchant who specialized in the land of tea's primary luxury export, peaches.

After receiving the shipment of peaches and sealing them in a scroll, team 7 left for the land of rice patties.

Near the border to the land of tea, Naruko noticed that they were about to walk into an ambush of some kind. Getting a nod from Kakashi, she drew a double handful of her three pronged kunai, and with a sweeping motion, launched them into the trees on both sides of the road. This caused the bandits who had been attempting to hide, to reveal themselves.

"Hahahaha! So you noticed our little ambush. Too bad your aim isn't better girl!" the leader sneered.

Naruko just smirked, and after drawing several more kunai, disappeared in a flash. The bandits were cut down in a matter of seconds by a rain of kunai that seemed to come from all directions, with the leader being the only one able to dodge or block the projectiles. It didn't do him any good, because a moment after the crossfire ended, Naruko appeared behind him in another flash, and ripped out his kidneys in a particularly vicious double kunai strike.

As he lay on the ground dying, the man looked up into the eyes of the young girl who had single handedly slaughtered his entire troupe of over thirty men. "What are you?" he managed to get out before his eyes glassed over and he breathed his last.

After collecting all the kunai she had thrown (those seals aren't easy to make you know!) the foursome moved on.

None of them noticed the departing figure of a foreign ninja as it tree-hopped away.

The rest of the mission went off without a hitch. The peaches were delivered a few days earlier than expected, earning them an unexpected tip from the recipient.

XXX

"So you say that Naruko took out approximately thirty bandits by herself in a matter of about one minute." The hokage asked incredulously.

"Yes sir. She has mastered the fourth's Hiraishin jutsu, and used it to devastating effect. I haven't seen anything like it since the third great ninja war."

Naruko was blushing and scuffing her toe in embarrassment at the praise. "They were just bandits. The fourth was able to do get those kinds of results against _ninja_; we only fought a group of fourth rate bandits."

"Don't sell yourself short, Naruko. Based off of the equipment the bandits were carrying, and the skills of their leader, I would say that they were first or second rate bandits at the least. I think the leader may have had some shinobi training as well." Kakashi said with one of his famous eye smiles.

"Interesting… well, take a couple of days off to rest, then I have another C ranked mission that looks to be tailor made for your team. You are dismissed. Kakashi, if I may have a word…"

The genin of squad 7 bowed and left. Before she shut the door behind her, Naruko heard the old man say, "She knows Hiraishin! Where the hell did she learn that? If she knows…" *click*

The conversation cut off as the door shut.

'Huh. I didn't realize that my Hiraishin was anything more than a devastatingly effective jutsu. I know that it was dad's jutsu, but he never made a big deal about it before his chakra ran out. Meh, I'll ask the old man about it later.' Naruko mused as she walked to one of her favorite dango shop.

XXX

When she got to her dango shop, she ran into (literally) a woman she had seen there several times before, but had never talked to. Naruko decided that it would be best to start off the conversation with an apology.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Let me buy you an order of dango to make it up to you."

The woman, dressed in a chain bodysuit **[an: I'm choosing to interpret the fishnets that various ninja wear as a type of light chainmail undershirt. It strikes me as silly that ninja would go around without **_**some**_** form of protective garment in their blade filled world]** a miniskirt, a trench coat, and combat boots, turned and said with a smile, "Well girlie, you got lucky that you happened to pick one of the only two ways of apologizing that I accept. Oh! You're that girl who likes dango almost more than me! I see you in here all the time. I'm Anko," she said, proffering a hand.

Naruko smiled, took the proffered hand and shaking it said, "If it weren't for my other great love, ramen, I would be here several times a day, every day! I'm Naruko."

After Naruko bought the two of them a package of dango, they sat down at one of the tables and made small talk over their sweet, tasty treat.

Finally, after two more rounds of dango, Naruko excused herself explaining, "I've got to prepare for a C rank mission coming up in a couple of days. I've got to get some solo training in, because honestly, Kakashi sensei's training is aimed more at my teammates to get their teamwork up to speed."

Anko got a sinister glint in her eye, then said, "Hey, I'm about to go train as well. Care to join me?"

Not noticing the sadistic look in Anko's eye, Naruko said, "Sure, just tell me where to meet. I have to clean my gear, since I just got back from my first C ranked mission."

Anko called out, "Training ground 44," as Naruko walked back to her apartment.

"All right, I'll be there in two hours." Naruko called back.

XXX

It was some of the harshest training Naruko had ever endured. They played a twisted game of 'tag', where in order to tag the other person, you had to draw a small amount of blood.

Anko was impressed by the end of it, because the 'game' had ended up fairly even. "That teleportation jutsu you have gives you a massive edge over any opponent you might face. I hope it isn't the only trick up your sleeve though. One trick ponies tend to die fairly quickly in our line of work."

Anko was suddenly grabbed by a giant white chakra claw, attached to a giant white chakra arm, coming from a glowing white little blond girl. "You were saying?"

"Humph. Ok, you win, now let me down!"

Naruko got a sadistic glint in her eye, and then simply released Anko. They were three stories up.

"Aaaaah! You bitch! On the ground! Let me down on the ground! Or at least on a tree branch!" Anko quickly pulled out a kunai and some rope, tying the rope through the loop of the kunai, and using it to grapple herself to safety.

The last thing she heard of her new training meat buddy was the little girls giggles as she left for the exit.

Wiping an imaginary tear from her eye, Anko mused, "A girl after my own heart. I wonder if anyone has claimed her as a disciple yet."

XXX

Two days later, team 7 was back in the hokage's office once again.

"Your mission is to escort a master bridge builder by the name of Tazuna to the land of waves and protect him while he finishes the bridge. He should be here shortly," a knock sounded at the door, "and here he is. ENTER."

An older man, maybe mid forties or fifties, entered the office. He smelled of cheap sake, and had a little stagger in his step.

"Huh, I ask for a protection detail and you give me three kids and a Cyclops? Wha kinda racket are you running here?" he slurred.

"I assure you, my team is more than capable of protecting you, and to put your mind at ease, I myself am an elite Jounin. Anything they can't handle, I can." Kakashi assured him.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable with these kids, they look kinda scrawny and…" he didn't finish his sentence.

He had been interrupted by the blonde girl disappearing in a yellow flash, and suddenly feeling something hard and metallic pressed into his kidney.

"Is that good enough for you, you drunken old washup?" Naruko asked dangerously.

Tazuna turned to see the ring on the handle of a three pronged kunai pressed into his side. Even through his drunken stupor he realized that that could have been a lethal stab wound had the kunai been turned the right way around. Blanching a little, he said, "Okay, okay, you convinced me. Well, let's get going already."

XXX

The four ninja and one slightly more sober bridge builder met at the village gates an hour later.

"Are you absolutely sure that I'm gonna be safe with these brats?" Tazuna asked again.

"Listen you washed up old lush, I'm going to be hokage one day, I'm the number 1 kunoichi of the leaf, Uzumaki Naruko!" her tone suddenly turned sickly sweet, "and if you keep doubting our skills as ninja, I will personally demonstrate them on you."

"No killing the client, Naruko. Besides, Tazuna, I am a Jounin, an elite ninja. Please be confident in at least my skills."

They continued to walk in silence. Kakashi was the only one to notice the puddle in the middle of the road, as it hadn't rained in a couple of weeks, he was suspicious of it.

His suspicions were confirmed when two chuunin leapt from the puddle after the group had passed, attacking from behind. Naruko saw the two ninja wrap a razor chain attached between the two enemy ninja around Kakashi, and as the chain drew tight, Naruko saw red for more than one reason. Calling upon the Kyuubi's chakra, she instantly projected two white chakra claws that grabbed the two enemy ninja. She quickly crushed one to death, and after letting the body fall, she slammed the other against a tree, and wrapped the chain still attached to the gauntlet of the two ninjas around the tree, securing the survivor. She then let go of the Kyuubi's chakra, and after pulling out one of her signature three pronged kunai, walked up to the remaining ninja, preparing herself to torture the man to death for killing her sensei.

Naruko was jolted out of her dark planning when Kakashi stepped out from behind a tree and said, "Good work you three."

It took a moment for them to get over their shock, but they quickly noticed that where they expected to see kakashi's body parts, there was a bunch of chopped up logs.

"Oh, you used kawarimi. How did you know to use kawarimi?" Naruko asked.

"It's a sunny day, and it hasn't rained recently. They were hiding in a puddle that shouldn't have existed." Kakashi explained. "Speaking of which," he turned to the restrained Mist ninja, "who was your target? My genin teammate here killed your partner and defeated you too quickly for me to determine. Tell me, or I'll finish the job."

After a short interrogation, the surviving missing nin from the village hidden in the mist admitted that they were the demon brothers, working for the demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi, and that they were there to assassinate the bridge builder. Kakashi considered calling off the mission, but after a guilt trip from Tazuna and assurances from the three genin that they could handle it, they decided to continue the mission.

XXX

After a mist obscured boat ride, the party arrived on the shores of the land of waves.

As they were walking along the beach, Sasuke noticed a presence in the forest. Pulling a shuriken from his leg holster, he flung it at where he thought the intruder was. Upon closer inspection, the shuriken had caused a white snow rabbit to faint.

'Snow rabbits' fur turns dark with increased sunlight. This one was kept in a cage for the purpose of kawarimi no jutsu.' "Everybody, they're here! Get down!" Kakashi yelled.

Just then, a giant executioner's blade came flying through the air, embedding itself in a tree. An instant later, a ninja was standing on the hilt.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the bloody mist."

"Sharingan Kakashi, the copycat ninja."

"It seems our reputation precedes us. Protect Tazuna, I'll handle this one."

The three genin all drew kunai, as did Kakashi.

"I'm going to have to use this against an opponent of your caliber." Kakashi said, raising his hitae-ate to reveal his sharingan eye.

Sasuke was shocked. 'The sharingan is supposed to be unique to certain members of the Uchiha clan! Could he be…'

After a brief but vicious exchange of taijutsu and kenjutsu, **[I'm not going to restate the fight. Look up the original]** Kakashi ended up trapped in Zabuza's water prison jutsu, while Zabuza created a couple extra mizubunshin to finish off the others. Naruko was not about to stand for that however. Showing off her favorite hand sign, she created about two dozen kagebunshin. She then had one of them charge Zabuza's clone.

"You really think one clone is enough to defeat one tenth of my power?" Zabuza taunted.

"Yes, and one other thing… BOOM!" as soon as the clone got close, Naruko made another hand sign, and the clone exploded, blowing Zabuza's clone to kingdom come. The original then had the remaining clones form a perimeter around the real Zabuza and Kakashi.

Each clone, as well as the original, then drew a single shuriken and prepared to throw. Throwing the single shuriken, each Naruko flipped through a series of hand signs, calling out, "Shuriken kagebunshin no jutsu!" Suddenly the air was filled with shuriken, all of them flying directly at Zabuza.

Faced with either getting pin cushioned with spinning bladed shards of death, or releasing the water prison jutsu, Zabuza opted to drop the jutsu and cut the chakra to his feet. Moments before Naruko's plan came together in his liver, he slipped beneath the surface of the water to avoid the shuriken.

Kakashi jumped back away from Zabuza, and as the clones dispersed, the two jounin faced off again.

The rest of the fight consisted of Kakashi mimicking Zabuza's jutsu, until he finally started mimicking faster than the original. Caught in his own water jutsu, the fight looked to be over for Zabuza, when a pair of senbon needles flew out of nowhere and impaled Zabuza's neck, killing him. A kiri hunter nin then appeared, thanked the leaf ninja, and shunshined away.

Kakashi took that moment to collapse from chakra exhaustion.

The group made it to Tazuna's house uneventfully, and after Kakashi had recovered a little, tried to teach them tree climbing jutsu, only to find that Naruko had beat him to the punch, and had taught both tree climbing and water walking to her teammates. Impressed at her initiative, Kakashi told them to spend their time either training on their own, or to scout the bridge and protect Tazuna, as he knew Zabuza, while not dead, would take a while to recover from being put into a near death state with senbon.

Naruko had organized her fellow genin into shifts, where one of them would be with Tazuna at all times. During her down time, Naruko had decided to practice with the Kyuubi's chakra. During a break, Naruko noticed a young person walking in the woods.

"Who are you?" Naruko asked, walking up behind the teenager.

"Oh, hello! My name is Haku. You surprised me." Haku replied. "Aren't you one of those ninja that are here for the bridge?"

"You know that I am. You've been watching me for the last half hour. You aren't as stealthy as you thought you were, hunter san."

**[LEMON BEGINS]**

Haku stiffened, but Naruko put him off his guard when she ran her hand teasingly down his chest.

"So I was right, you are a boy. Or should I say, a _man_?"

Haku had been trained by Zabuza to deal with a myriad of different situations. This was not one of them. The moment Naruko touched him, his hormones kicked into overdrive, and he was having difficulty thinking clearly.

What he didn't know was that Naruko had subtly hit a series of pressure points on his chest with small blasts of chakra in order to get him in the mood.

Naruko quickly opened Haku's kimono, and pulled down his shorts, releasing a surprisingly large penis.

"Ooh, I like!" Naruko cooed, dropping to her knees and taking Haku into her mouth, and pressing another pressure point in his groin, the same one she had used on Sasuke.

Haku quickly came to full mast as Naruko lathed her tongue around his glans. Taking him deep into her throat for a couple of strokes, she fondled his balls with one hand while pressing another point with her other hand.

As Naruko alternated between licking the tip and taking his entire member deep into her throat, all the while pressing additional pressure points, Haku found himself in a world of pleasure he had previously never imagined. He grabbed her head with both hands and forced himself deeper into her throat.

Just then, Naruko pressed the final pressure point for her technique, and began rhythmically swallowing, as Haku was flung into a series of uncontrollable multiple orgasms, filling Naruko's stomach with spurt after spurt of jism until he passed out from pleasure overload.

Naruko followed him down as he collapsed, and after she released him with a wet plop, she quickly redressed her captive.

She then stripped herself from the waist down and began running her fingers over her clit. She sunk two fingers of her other hand deep within herself to rub her g-spot. Her practiced moves quickly brought herself to orgasm, releasing the tension that had built up while she was blowing Haku.

After redressing herself, she stood up and walked over to the unconscious boy.

**END LEMON**

Naruko carried her captive back to Tazuna's house. After carrying her charge up to Kakashi's room, she gathered everyone together and gave them a censored account of what had transpired. When Kakashi pressed her for more details, she just blushed and refused to answer.

**

* * *

I could have broken this chapter into two chapters, but figured you would appreciate a longer chapter. I'm trying to incorporate as much lemon as I can while staying true to my concept of what the characters would do. I would have included a Sasuke/Sakura scene, but they wouldn't have indulged in those types of activities during a mission. The only reason Naruko did was because it was **_**part **_**of the mission.**

**I'm also thinking of having a split at some point, spawning two separate series. I'd like to see what another author would do with my Naruko in a crossover situation. Eventually, I'm going to split this story into a crossover, and the original, quantum universes style. When that happens, I'd like someone to pick up one of the stories, so if anyone's interested, message me.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Naruto.

I didn't intend it to at first, but this story ended up reading like it belongs on literotica dot com. Sorry about this chapter being mostly fluff, but it kinda wrote itself. And now i know what that means when authors say that.

please read and review.

* * *

Haku woke in an unfamiliar room. This in and of itself did not bother him overly much, because traveling with a missing nin does not lend itself to a steady environment. What bothered him was the full squad of leaf shinobi staring at him. That, and the restraints and chakra seal.

**Flashback**

After bringing the boy back to Tazuna's house, Naruko had first informed Kakashi that they now had a prisoner, then she had placed a chakra sealing tag from Kakashi on the back of the boy's neck, and finally she bound him securely.

Nobody commented on how artistic her binding was. It was a masterpiece, if she did say so herself.

'All that time practicing shibari and no one even notices. Humph!' she thought while displaying an adorable pout.

**End flashback**

Haku blinked a few times, before figuring out what had happened. He looked around, scanning the faces of his captors, blushing when he saw Naruko.

"It seems I have been captured. Well played."

"Yes, Naruko says she noticed you spying on her as she was training. Obviously, that wasn't the primary reason you were in those woods, as you had no way of knowing she would be there. Why were you in those woods?" Kakashi asked, starting the interrogation.

Deciding he had nothing to lose at this point, Haku decided to go along with his captors' wishes. "I was out gathering medicinal herbs for Zabuza sama."

"So he really did survive. What is Zabuza doing here in the first place?" Kakashi asked.

"A man named Gatou hired him to eliminate the head bridge builder, to keep the bridge from being finished."

'Ah, so Gatou is behind the assassination attempts after all.' Kakashi thought. He then continued, "What is Gatou's plan now that Zabuza is incapacitated?"

"I don't know that precisely, but he seemed really impatient. It stands to reason that he would not wait for Zabuza sama to recover, and would instead renege on his deal with Zabuza sama and hire either thugs, or other shinobi to finish the job." He frowned a bit, and then continued, "I don't like that man. I told Zabuza sama that we should just pass on this job."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Haku. You have confirmed several things for us. In return, and in combination with your status as not being a shinobi from a recognized village, you will not be held accountable for Zabuza's actions when we get back to Konoha, and if all goes well, you may be offered citizenship and a place in our shinobi program. Until we get back however, we need to keep you restrained and your chakra suppressed as per standard procedure."

"I understand, Hatake san. I only have one request. Zabuza sama should be recovered in about four days. At that time, he will probably make an assault on the bridge. I wish to be there so I can apologize to Zabuza sama for failing him. Is that acceptable?"

"We will have to think about that. In the mean time, I believe we can untie you. You could not remove the chakra suppression seal by yourself, and I believe you will not try to escape, as such an attempt would be futile." Kakashi motioned for Naruko to untie Haku.

"One moment. First I need a picture of my splendid shibari work." Pulling out a camera, Naruko smiled and took several photos of the bound and restrained Haku. He couldn't stop himself from blushing as he realized the sexual implications of the girl's skill.

As Naruko untied him, Haku asked in a whisper, "Are you currently seeing anyone?"

Naruko quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "Are you asking me out?"

Haku blushed, and then nodded. "I must assume at this point that the mission has failed, and Zabuza sama will be killed or captured. Before I met you, I would have tried to escape so that I could give my life for Zabuza sama. Now however, I would rather try to get Zabuza sama to surrender or escape, and take my chances with you in Konoha."

Naruko blushed a little, but smiled and said, "Well, I don't know you that well yet. Maybe we could start as friends, and go from there?" By this time, Naruko had long since released him and had returned her rope to her pack. They had walked downstairs, and were about to sit down at the dining room table.

A little boy, who Naruko recognized as being Tsunami's son Inari, had been watching the two teenagers since the interrogation had ended. He chose this moment to confront Naruko.

"What's wrong with you people? First you agree to go against Gatou which can only get you killed, then when you capture one of Gatou's hired killers, you ask her a few questions, then release her and start flirting with her? And you're a girl too!"

"Umm, I'm actually a boy." Haku corrected.

Inari glanced at him incredulously for a moment, and then ignored him, glaring at Naruko.

Naruko for her part, glared back at the child. "Where do you get off lecturing me? I'm a trained shinobi, recognized as an adult. You're just a kid! You don't know what I've been through. And you obviously don't understand how things work in the world of shinobi. So until you get some experience to understand what the hell you are talking about, or at least get some manners, shut the hell up!"

The people in the room were stunned at Naruko's outburst. After Inari ran off in tears, his mother, who had been watching from the kitchen, came over to speak with Naruko.

"Please forgive him; he's been through a lot lately." She then related to the leaf shinobi and Haku (Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi had come downstairs to investigate the yelling) about how her husband had been the town hero, and had publicly spoken against Gatou, and how he had been publicly executed at Gatou's orders. Naruko just nodded, then headed for the front door, grabbing Haku's hand on the way.

After the two youngsters had traveled a ways into the forest, far enough for all but the loudest noises not to carry, Naruko turned to Haku, releasing his hand.

"Okay, I know I said that I wanted to start out as friends and get to know you first. That's still true, I do want to get to know you before I decide to commit to a relationship. However, I did not specify if we would start as friends, or friends with benefits. I'm choosing the latter. That little brat pissed me off, and I need to work off some steam. That means either fucking your brains out, or destroying large portions of the landscape. Now strip."

**[Begin lemon]**

Haku looked at her blankly for a moment, then got a small, sort of goofy smile on his face, and quickly removed his kimono and laid it on the ground to use as an impromptu sheet for them to lie on. He then removed his mesh undershirt, setting it aside, and stopped dead at the vision before him.

Naruko had taken the time Haku used to lay his kimono out for them to remove all of her clothing. She had taken a few of her three pronged kunai out and stuck them in the ground around her belongings. Haku watched as she stood there with nothing but her shinobi sandals on, and flipped through a series of hand signs.

Haku was too busy appreciating the interesting things the hand and arm motions were doing to certain parts of Naruko's anatomy to notice the barrier that formed around Naruko's belongings. She had placed her clothes and gear neatly next to a single three pronged kunai that was stuck in the ground in the center of the warded area. The barrier was just big enough for one person to comfortably stand inside of it.

Naruko then turned to face Haku. He slowly took in her appearance in its entirety. His gaze started at her nicely pedicured toes sticking out of her navy blue shinobi sandals, before traveling up her well toned legs. His eyes were drawn to her slim thighs, and he stopped for a full three seconds to look at her bare lips, as her legs were slightly parted. Eventually, he lifted his gaze to take in her toned abs before settling on her perky B cup breasts. After admiring those assets for a while, he finished his visual inspection, taking in her defined collar bone, slim neck, and her cute face. (think sexy no jutsu, only younger)

Naruko had a smirk on her lips as he met her gaze. "You didn't finish," she said, pointing out that he was still wearing his shorts.

He moved to take them off, but she stopped him, saying, "No, I'll take it from here."

She slowly peeled off his shorts, causing his already erect member to spring forward as it was freed from the waistband. She took the head into her mouth as she finished removing his shorts, but let it fall from her mouth when he stepped out of the last of his garments.

Naruko had Haku sit on his kimono as she knealt between his legs. Playing with his dick with one hand, she pressed her favorite pressure points, ensuring that he would last for a while.

"What did you just do?" Haku asked with a groan.

"I just activated a couple pressure points. I can't tell you more than that, it's an ancient kunoichi secret."

He just nodded as she placed a hand on his muscled chest and pushed him down. Once he was lying flat on his back, she crawled up his toned body till she was lying on his chest, straddling his hips. She rubbed her hands over his chest as she ground her pussy against his cock, her juices lubricating it as she went.

Haku reached up and placed his hands on her hips, then slid them up to her chest, cupping her breasts. Using his thumbs and forefingers, he tweaked her nipples gently, eliciting a moan from the beauty atop him.

Naruko let him play with her tits as she ground against him till she couldn't take it anymore, and lifting herself up a little, she reached down with both hands, one hand grasping his erection, the other running over her clit for a moment before she used two fingers to open herself up.

Placing the head of his prick against her opening, she looked up into his eyes as she slowly slid herself back onto his cock, impaling herself on him.

"hee hee," she giggled, "this is the only way you will ever pierce me."

Haku just groaned as she slid herself down till he had penetrated her to the hilt.

Taking a moment to accommodate his size, Naruko lay on his chest, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"If it were only about physical endowment, I would have agreed immediately when you asked me out earlier," Naruko said into his neck.

"I actually like that you value more than what is skin deep," Haku responded.

Liking his response, she leaned back to look into his eyes for a moment, before kissing him deeply.

As they lay there, tongues dueling and with Naruko completely impaled on Haku's dick, the two heard moans coming from a little ways off to the right.

Breaking the kiss, Naruko observed, "Either they followed us out here and decided to follow our lead, or they had the same idea I did. I didn't notice them following us, so I'm not sure."

"They followed us. I assumed you knew."

"Doesn't matter," Naruko replied. She then decided that she wanted more than the unique full feeling she was getting, and sat up on his dick. She then placed her hands on his chest to brace herself, and began to ride him.

Naruko could barely stifle her moans as she fucked herself on his hard cock. As it was, she only succeeded in lowering the volume from full voiced moans to quiet moans, which spurred Haku to begin to thrust his hips forward to meet her downwards thrusts.

The slapping of flesh and the squelching noises Naruko's pussy made as well as her low moans and both of their heavy breathing filled the clearing.

Haku then took some initiative, and took one of his hands off her hips to stimulate her clit more as she rode him. Within moments she was biting her lip to stifle a scream. She then sharply arched her back and came hard with a series of sharp gasps, her eyes shut tightly.

She collapsed onto his chest as she came down from her intense orgasm. Haku, who had not finished in spite of the intense muscle spasms during her orgasm due to the pressure points she had used, decided to do the work for round two.

Without pulling out of her steamy depths, Haku lifted her off his chest, and had her spin around till she was facing away from him in a reverse cowgirl position. He then rolled them over so they were both kneeling, with Naruko down on her elbows, as she was still exhausted from coming so hard.

Placing his hands on her hips, Haku began plunging his dick in and out of her, setting a pace he felt he could keep up for a while.

Naruko was surprised that her orgasm, which had been tapering off, returned rapidly as Haku sawed his dick in and out of her from behind. Her back arched once again as she began to come.

This caused Haku's angle of entry to change, so that his shaft was rubbing directly against her clit as he moved.

Her eyes shot open and went very wide as her second orgasm rolled into her third, and her fourth, and her fifth… she quickly lost count as she gasped desperately for breath.

A full minute later, Haku had had enough, and with a final thrust, he buried himself balls deep in her spasming pussy, spurting his seed deep within her.

After what felt like hours, the two of them collapsed, Haku's quickly softening dick slipping out of Naruko's twitching cunt. Haku had the presence of mind to roll off of her to lie on his side facing her. She rolled into him, letting him cuddle her in a spooning position until she had recovered.

After a minute of just laying there, Naruko got up and walked over to the barrier around her things. Flashing inside the barrier, she quickly pulled a towel from her bag and wiped herself clean before getting dressed. Once she had dressed, she released the barrier, and quickly picked up all of the kunai, replacing them after wiping the dirt from the blades with a second cloth. She then tossed the towel she had used to wipe herself up with to Haku, who used it to clean himself as well.

After Haku had dressed, and Naruko had checked the chakra seal to make sure it was still in place, the two of them noticed moans once again coming from the next clearing. Sharing a look, the two decided that turnabout was fair play, and jumped into the trees to watch. They arrived just in time for the beginning of round two.

(Previously, with the other two genin members of team 7)

Sakura had started things off similarly to Naruko, but had insisted on a little more foreplay. After rubbing her slit over Sasuke's cock for a while, instead of going straight to the main event, she had moved up till she was straddling his head.

Sasuke needed no prompting before he dove in, eating her out with skills born of practice. While he did not prefer to engage in oral sex with Sakura as it did not further his goal of 'returning his clan' he had come to enjoy his girlfriend's reactions to his oral ministrations. It gave him a chance to see how she reacted without focusing on his own pleasure.

After a minute of sitting on his face, Sakura reached her peak. Not bothering to stifle herself, she moaned loudly, then gasped as she came hard.

Harder than she had anticipated. 'Maybe it's from doing it outside for a change, or perhaps it's knowing that Naruko is just one clearing away with that boy she captured, but I need to cum like that more often' she thought.

After rolling onto her back, she motioned for her lover to mount her missionary style as usual. (Their sex is usually rather straightforward and vanilla, as neither has any source of inspiration for variation.)

As he mounted her, she kissed him deeply, hugging him to herself to get some friction on her nipples. Her A cup breasts didn't usually prompt Sasuke to play with the surprisingly sensitive nubs, requiring her to ask if she wanted him to play with them. Unfortunately, she rarely had the courage to speak while they were having sex, so she usually had to play with them herself.

This time however, Sasuke noticed her stiffening nipples, and he broke their kiss to lean down and suck on one, then the other.

With his penis sliding in and out of her wet pussy, his lips on her sensitive nipples, and her fingers on her clit, she came quickly.

Sakura arched her back, eyes going wide from the intensity of the orgasm as she gasped her pleasure. As she caught her breath, she let out a long scream, which was cut short by another series of sharp gasps as she came a second time.

The second set of spasms was too much for Sasuke, and he pulled free of her clutching depths to spray his sticky white jism over her. The first spurt actually made it into her open mouth, with the second landing on her small but firm tits. The third and fourth spurts oozed onto her mound, soaking into the sparse pink hairs.

Not wanting to get any of his sperm transferred to himself, Sasuke grabbed a towel from his nearby pack and wiped the white fluid off of Sakura's chest and pubis before he lay next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

Sakura, for her part, scooped a little bit of his sperm off her lip, and sucked her finger, swallowing the cum that had made it to her mouth after she had savored it for a little bit. She had quickly noticed that her lovers sperm tasted differently sometimes, and after doing a bit of furtive reading into the subject, found out that the man's diet could affect the flavor of his cum.

It didn't take long after that for Sakura to talk Sasuke into eliminating foods like asparagus from his diet, and into eating more citrus fruits.

After he changed his diet, and if she were being completely truthful with herself long before, Sakura found that she truly loved the taste of the fowl haired youth's cum. This led her to almost specialize in fellatio, rapidly getting to the point where her technique could get him off within minutes.

After lying together for a little while, Sakura decided to indulge in her favorite snack. Getting Sasuke to roll onto his back, she moved over to him and took him into her mouth. Tasting herself on him, she found she enjoyed the slightly tangy flavor as well. Coming up for air, she reached two fingers into herself and brought them to her lips to confirm her hypothesis.

That sight got Sasuke heated up, and as Sakura went back to sucking his dick, he pulled her around till he was looking up at her pink pussy lips. He quickly began to reciprocate the oral pleasure Sakura was giving him, causing her to moan around his dick. Since it was buried to the hilt in her throat at the time, this caused some interesting feelings.

After a few more minutes of their sixty nine, Sakura got her snack. Pulling back till just the head was in her mouth, she ran her tongue over the sensitive underside as she stroked his length with her hand. He tensed up and started to shake as he came, the vibrations sending Sakura over the edge as well.

She moaned around the twitching head of his dick as he filled her mouth with his sweet seed.

Sakura spun around after she had swallowed his gift, the two cuddled together till they heard a series of screams of pleasure coming from the next clearing. Looking at each other, the two wordlessly decided to go again.

It took Sakura a couple minutes to bring Sasuke back to full erection, which is why Naruko and Haku managed to arrive in time to see her impale herself on Sasuke's dick. Naruko had a weird sense of third person déjà vous as she watched Sakura ride Sasuke as hard as she could. She couldn't keep up her frenzied pace however, and quickly slowed to a more maintainable speed.

This allowed Sasuke to reach up and play with her nipples. Sasuke had noticed how she responded when he had sucked on them earlier, and decided to see if it was that or something else. Sakura didn't disappoint, as she came almost immediately.

Arching her back, Sakura gasped through a series of earth shattering orgasms. Eventually, the twitching of her cunt sent Sasuke over the edge, and since she was sitting on top of him with her completely impaled, he was not able to pull out as before.

With a last upward thrust, Sasuke released his seed deep inside Sakura.

She felt him spurting his seed into her, and the sensations released another orgasm to rip through her exhausted frame.

Sakura collapsed on top of Sasuke, too tired to hold herself up anymore. Eventually, his softening member slipped out of her, causing both of them to groan.

At this point, Naruko motioned for Haku to follow her, and Naruko left her teammates to recover in peace.

**[End Lemon]**

Haku was told by Kakashi he had to stay away from the bridge, as his presence could lower the workers' morale. Naruko volunteered to be his guard for the duration. With them not allowed to go near the bridge, that left the village, the woods, and the house.

Naruko and Haku spent the rest of the days until Zabuza would return in conversation primarily. They toured the village, and had walks in the woods. Not much happened, other than some of Gatou's hired goons trying to intimidate the workers families.

It felt like the calm before the storm. As the members of team 7 suspected, this turned out to be exactly the case.

**

* * *

That's all for today. This chapter turned out to be mostly lemon. That wasn't my intention, but it sort of got away from me. I included some SasukeXSakura for those of you inclined to that pairing.**

**I'm debating whether to just go with the necessary variation of the final battle with Zabuza (variation because Haku won't be fighting), or to do what I saw another author do, and toss in some villains from a filler episode, like Raiga.**

**Yes, I primarily read the manga, as I typically prefer the manga to the anime adaptations of most series. As such, I don't really consider filler arcs to be canon, unless they are **_**really cool.**_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please take the time to review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six. Special thanks to Black Phoenix 7777 for beta reading for me. His work is really well written and very good, so you should check him out (apologies if you're a girl phoenix)

This chapter ends kinda darkly, so it kinda earns the M rating through violence. Just a warning.

Please R&R!

* * *

Zabuza scowled at his visitor as he looked at the short shipping magnate slash crime boss. Gatou had barged in to his hideout, demanding to talk to the recovering shinobi.

It was bad enough that his weapon, Haku, had gone missing, but now this arrogant little man thought he could just come in and say whatever he wanted?

"What do you want?" Zabuza growled.

"I've come to inform you that since you don't seem to be able to complete one simple job, I've decided to hire some new help who can." The little man sneered.

"Hah, that's a laugh. You got lucky when you hired me in the first place. There aren't many missing nin of my caliber, and nobody but a shinobi will stand a chance. So who'd you hire, tweedle dumb and tweedle dee there can't be who you're talking about?"

At this, the two men indicated put their hands on their katana and loosened them in their scabbards.

Holding a hand up to stop his subordinates from doing something rash, Gatou said, "No, I found another shinobi, but this guy actually seems to know his stuff. Plus, he didn't ask for a damn fortune like you demanded."

At this statement, a familiar face entered through the front door.

"Well I'll be damned! Raiga, how have you been? Been to any good funerals lately?" Zabuza was smiling under his face wraps, not that anyone could tell.

"Ahh, Zabuza sempai, it looks like you were waiting for me to arrive for your funeral." Raiga Kurosuki replied.

"Nah, I'll be over this in a couple of days. With the two of us together, we can pull off the funeral of a guy I'm sure you've heard of, Kakashi Hatake." Zabuza said.

"Ooh! I have heard of him. His will be a splendid funeral! Then we can have a nice funeral for this bridge builder I've been told about."

"Don't tell me you don't have a eulogy planned for Gatou here as well?" Zabuza asked.

Gatou and his two lieutenants looked a little upset at this statement.

"Of course! His was a real challenge, because he seems to have no redeeming features. I ended up having to research some of his PR work for his legal ventures to find material."

At this, Gatou was beginning to wonder if he hadn't made a major mistake in hiring another swordsman of the mist.

"Resourceful, Raiga. I'm impressed."

"That means a lot coming from you sempai," Raiga responded with a smile.

Zabuza turned a glare on the three uncomfortable looking men standing by the door. "We can take it from here. You can see yourselves out."

The three left in a hurry, Gatou already making plans to ensure the bridge builder's death.

XXX

It was the day before the bridge was scheduled to be finished, and the day that Zabuza was expected to make his move. Having recovered, Kakashi took Sasuke and Sakura with him, going with Tazuna to the bridge, while Naruko bound Haku, as she would not be bringing Haku to the bridge until Kakashi confirmed that Zabuza was attacking.

This is why Haku and Naruko were upstairs and Haku was artistically bound completely immobile from the waist up with his legs tied together in such a way to form shackles that prevented him from walking any faster than a shuffle, when they heard a commotion caused by pieces of the front door hitting the floor, followed by Tsunami's scream.

Naruko motioned for Haku to stay put, and rushed out of the room to protect the bridge builder's daughter. As she reached the foot of the stairs, she saw the retreating forms of two men, each with a katana strapped to their waist, dragging Tsunami away.

Reaching for a pair of kunai, Naruko flung one at the man on the left, a shirtless man who was holding his sheathed katana in his left hand as he held Tsunami's arm with his right. Using a few hand signs, she aimed her palm at the kunai she had just thrown, calling out, "Wind release: Gale palm jutsu!" A blast of air issued from her palm, catching the kunai in mid flight, increasing the speed of the projectile drastically.

Waraji didn't even have time to blink before the three pronged kunai had embedded itself in the back of his skull.

Before he even hit the dirt, Naruko had flashed to the kunai embedded in the unfortunate lieutenant's skull, flinging a shuriken around Tsunami to neatly slice the smaller man's, Zori's throat.

As Naruko placed one foot at the base of the shirtless corpse's neck to remove her kunai from its skull, Naruko turned to Tsunami and asked, "Are you all right? Where's Inari?"

Shocked at the violent deaths of her erstwhile captors, Tsunami stood in shock for a moment before she answered. "They said they only needed one hostage so they let him go. I don't know where he went. They said they were taking me to the bridge," She answered.

Seeing the woman was in shock from the ordeal, Naruko quickly formed a pair of clones. She sent one back to the house to pick up Haku and bring him to the bridge, while the other was tasked to stay with Tsunami and make sure she was all right.

XXX

(Meanwhile, back with Kakashi and company,)

As Tazuna and the three Konoha shinobi accompanying him arrived at the work site, they saw that all the workers had been barred from entering. Two shinobi, both carrying swords, were standing on the bridge, keeping the workers off of it.

'So he really did make his move today, and just like Haku said, Gatou hired more help,' Kakashi thought. To Sasuke and Sakura he said, "Protect Tazuna at all costs. I'll deal with these two." 'Crap, I recognize that other guy as another of the seven swordsmen of the mist. How am I going to take on two of them?'

Lifting his hitai-ate to reveal his sharingan, Kakashi called out to Zabuza, "Come back for more already? Seems like you couldn't handle one jounin and three little genin by yourself, so you brought a friend to help? I expected more from the 'demon of the mist' Zabuza."

Zabuza just turned to his associate and asked, "Do you want Kakashi, or the kids?"

"Oh, I'll always go with the greater number of funerals," Raiga responded.

"Very well, have fun."

In unison, the two former Kiri shinobi activated the hidden mist jutsu, quickly covering the entire area in a thick fog.

"I learned from last time, Kakashi. This time I won't let you hypnotize me with that eye of yours," Zabuza's voice echoed all around Kakashi, making it impossible to pinpoint his location by sound.

As Zabuza separated Kakashi from the others, Raiga made his way toward the two genin and the bridge builder. Seemingly without warning, a ball of lightning flew through the fog, forcing Sasuke to dodge as Sakura forced Tazuna to the ground.

"Aww, you dodged my attack. No matter, your funerals will still be beautiful when I'm done with you."

The fight quickly degenerated into attack, dodge, attack, dodge, with all the dodging done by the genin, and all the attacking done by Raiga.

Sasuke was pushed to his limits, since Raiga had deemed him the greatest threat, he had focused most of his attacks on the fowl haired genin. As Sasuke continued to dodge attack after attack, He started to see changes in the attacks. They seemed to be becoming slower, easier to dodge. He hadn't realized it yet, but he had finally unlocked his sharingan, one tomoe spinning around one eye, two spinning around the other. [AN: I just checked the manga, and when they show the close up of both eyes, one has a tomoe with no tomoe directly opposite it, so as far as I can tell, he starts with three tomoe divided between his two eyes.]

Just then, all the fighters heard a female voice call out, "Duck!"

Recognizing the voice as Naruko's, Sasuke ducked, and Sakura once again brought herself and Tazuna to the ground.

An instant later, a dozen voices called out in unison, "Fuuton: Daitoppa! (wind release: great breakthrough. I love the Japanese name for that jutsu) The mist was instantly blasted away, along with Raiga, revealing a firing line of clones, all with their palms out.

Seeing the condition of her teammates, Naruko asked Sasuke, "What happened to you, where's Kakashi, and what the fuck's up with your eyes?" she asked as she dispelled her firing line.

Sasuke blinked a few times, processing. Finally, he arrived at the part of the question that most interested him, he asked, "My eyes?" It dawned on him what Naruko must be talking about, and quickly pulling out a small steel mirror, checked his reflection. Sure enough, he had finally achieved sharingan, even if it was incomplete.

Sakura, however, was paying more attention, and answered the other parts of Naruko's question, "We've been protecting Tazuna while that guy was shooting lightning balls at us, and Kakashi's fighting Zabuza over there," she said, pointing Raiga out and then indicating further down the bridge.

Quickly drawing eight tri-kunai, she flung them all at Raiga saying, "Then I need to end him quickly, Kakashi will need our help."

Deftly blocking all the kunai with his swords, Raiga sneered, "Did you honestly think that a handful of kunai was enough to 'end me quickly?'"

"Not really. But this is though," holding her right hand back to strike, Raiga was surprised to see a ball of swirling chakra so powerful it was visible form in her palm. Hearing the urgency in Ranmaru's warning, Raiga prepared himself to dodge the jutsu.

He could not have prepared for his blonde opponent to vanish in a yellow flash of light, only to reappear directly in front of him, her jutsu already connecting.

Astoundingly, he held his ground as the jutsu tore into him long enough for ranmaru's carrier to fall to the ground after the jutsu destroyed the straps. An instant later, the jutsu burst, sending the mortally wounded swordsman flying, right into a crowd of thugs no one had noticed before.

Naruko's finishing blow landed at the same moment that two other things occurred. The first was that Haku arrived with naruko's clone. This was unfortunate, because he arrived just in time to see the second event, which was Kakashi's lightning charged hand emerging from the center of Zabuza's back. As the blood spray spattered Haku's face, the boy fell to his knees, openly weeping at the death of his mentor.

Silence reigned for a long moment, broken only by Haku's broken sobs.

The quiet was broken by a slow clapping. Everyone left standing turned to face this new arrival, Kakashi pulling his blood soaked arm from Zabuza's chest.

Then, a short man standing in front of a crowd of at least one hundred armed thugs, spoke. "Good job! Now I won't have to pay the not so small fortune those two worthless shits demanded for their 'superior services'," he said. "These guys don't require even one tenth the price, and look how many of them there are! I don't care how good you shinobi think you are, you can't win against an army!"

In a quiet, dangerous voice, Naruko asked, "Do you care to test that theory?"

Not even glancing at her team, Naruko said to them, "You three protect Tazuna and Haku." She then formed the familiar cross hand sign, and a number of clones equal to the number of thugs appeared.

At this sight, Gatou visibly paled. However, he tried to keep up a tough attitude, ordering, "Get em, boys!"

The thugs were a little reticent to charge, considering that they had just seen one little girl create an army of armed opponents in an instant. As they crept forward cautiously, Naruko called out, "This is your last chance to surrender peacefully. I cannot guarantee your survival if you continue to fight."

A few of the thugs showed signs of hesitation, but after Gatou yelled, "Come on, she's just one little girl!" the crowd mentality quickly reasserted itself, bolstering their resolve.

Shaking her head, Naruko silently ordered her clones to act. Half of them flung the other half straight up into the air. While airborne, the clones all drew a single shuriken, throwing them at the attacking mob. Several hand signs later, the sixty or so shuriken became six thousand, as each shuriken was multiplied by one hundred.

The rain of death lasted only a few moments, but when it finished, every single thug was dead or dying.

Dispelling her clone army, Naruko slowly walked up to Gatou, who was paralyzed with fear.

Staring up at her bloodstained visage, Gatou couldn't help but think she was some kind of angel of death. "P-P-Please d-d-don't kill me!" he stuttered.

"For your crimes against your fellow man, I grant you the mercy of a swift death."

Using the executioner's blade she had picked up along the way, Naruko took one swing, and without a backwards glance, left Gatou's decapitated corpse where it lay.


	7. Chapter 7

AKT Chapter 7

I just want to let you guys know that I'm not going to be technically pairing Naruko with anyone. She will have relationships with people, there will be sex with said people, but I'm not going to have her in a permanent, lifelong relationship. She's too damn young to form one of those. For now, she's with Haku, but that is subject to change.

And if for no other reason than to keep my fic from becoming bad cliché, I will never have Naruko date Sasuke.

I'm only going to clarify this once, so pay attention:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'**Kyuubi's thoughts/high powered beings thoughts'**

"**Empowered beings speech"**

"_Whispered speech"_

* * *

The victorious leaf shinobi plus one left wave country a day and a half later, after they had buried Zabuza and burned the rest of the corpses. Naruko spent her time on the trip home walking with Haku, who had been traumatized by seeing the violent death of his mentor, and getting spattered by his blood. Luckily, he already showed signs of snapping out of it, and would probably not develop any long term mental issues.

This was good news for Naruko's love life, as she had decided to tell Haku that she was willing to date him once they got his trial and immigration over with. A catatonic boyfriend usually isn't very good in bed.

Naruko was carrying a sealing scroll which contained the executioner's blade she had picked up, as well as another scroll containing the dragon's fangs, and finally a third scroll with proof of her missing nin kill. She already had plans for hanging the weapons on her wall in her room as trophies.

The return to Konoha was utterly uneventful, much to everyone's relief.

XXX

After a few uneventful weeks, and more D ranked missions with one uneventful C ranked mission to liven things up, Naruko was starting to wish for the excitement of the C turned A ranked mission in Wave country. She decided to voice her displeasure to Kakashi as team 7 was walking back from a mission.

"Kakashi sensei, when can we get another mission like the one in wave country?"

"The mission in wave country became an A ranked mission. Genin are not expected to be able to handle A ranked missions. That is why genin are primarily assigned D ranked missions, with the occasional C ranked mission."

"Huh. Okay, then how do we become Chuunin so we can be sent on higher ranking missions?" Naruko asked.

"Well, Genin are usually promoted to Chuunin during the Chuunin exams. Luckily for you three, the Chuunin exams are being held soon, and when they are, I will nominate you three to take them."

Jumping in excitement, Naruko let out a cheer, "YES! We are going to demolish those Chuunin exams, and when we do, no more catching Tora for me! Kakashi, I would like the rest of the day off to train for the Chuunin exams."

Kakashi looked up, seeing a messenger hawk fly by, a single feather falling to land on the open page of the orange covered book he was reading. Recognizing that as a summons, Kakashi acquiesced to Naruko's request.

"Okay you three. We're done for the day, so you can go ahead and practice. It looks like the exams are coming sooner than expected too." Kakashi held up the feather, then bid the three goodbye and shunshined away.

"Alright you two, try to take a little time off from 'restoring Sasuke's clan' so you can get some training in today. I'm going to meet up with Anko neechan to train." With that, Naruko also disappeared in a shunshin.

XXX

Naruko was wondering why the training was so different today. Anko neechan had said that she was going to have the blonde work on her situational awareness and using the terrain to her advantage. Tossing a map with several red X marks on it, she said, "This map marks several of the most dangerous parts of training area 44. I expect you to memorize this map, so that you can set up traps to try to lead me into one of these areas, without entering them yourself. Normal rules apply, plus the added rules for the goal areas. You win if you can force me into any of these areas." With that, the game was on. Naruko didn't know that Anko was trying to prepare her favorite 'little sister' for the upcoming Chuunin exams in her own devious way.

XXX

The next day, Kakashi gave the three members of team 7 their papers for entering the chuunin exam, and told them to report to room 301 the next day at 4pm.

All three of them were excited, as they all believed they were ready.

Sakura had sought out Kurenai Yuuhi for instruction in genjutsu, and had been sparring with Sasuke since they had begun 'sparring' together, if you know what I mean. The result was that she was able to use one high level genjutsu, as well as a myriad of mid to lower level genjutsu, and was able to hold her own in the team sparring sessions.

Sasuke had made use of his access to his clan's jutsu library, learning a couple of new techniques. His sparring with Sakura also served as Sharingan practice.

Finally, Naruko had been training with Anko Mitarashi in her spare time, and was by far the strongest member of team 7 anyway.

XXX

As the members of team 7 reached the top of the stairs they noticed two older teens keeping a crowd of genin out of a room marked '301' and had just finished knocking a girl in a Chinese style shirt to the ground. There was another leaf genin, this one dressed bizarrely in a green spandex jumpsuit, with orange leg warmers, and his leaf headband worn as a belt. Sasuke tapped his two teammates on the shoulders, and quietly informed them of the genjutsu on the door sign, and that they were currently on the second floor. Naruko decided to bypass the entire group, and simply head for the third floor.

This did not go as planned, because the weirdly dressed kid and what appeared to be his third teammate asked loudly where the rookie team was heading.

Sasuke answered, "The third floor."

Everyone looked at him like he'd grown a second head, until it slowly dawned on them exactly what that meant.

In the confusion, team 7 was able to make good their escape, and reached the real room 301 without further incident.

Just before they entered however, the kid in the green jumpsuit, who quickly identified himself as Rock Lee, caught up to them, and challenged Sasuke to a fight. Sasuke checked the time, seeing that they had about fifteen minutes, and agreed.

They backtracked to the landing area by the stairs to the third floor, and Sasuke took a stance and activated his sharingan.

Not wasting any time, Lee dashed forward at an incredible speed, sasuke's eyes going wide when he realized that while his sharingan let him read his opponent's moves, he could not physically respond fast enough to do anything about it.

After getting kicked around for a bit, Sasuke got hit with the falling leaf shadow combo, and was about to eat an initial lotus until a bigger version of Lee interrupted the fight, scolding Lee for using that technique.

With the fight over, everyone headed to the examination room.

XXX

When Team 7 entered the room, Ino Yamanaka squee'ed and draped herself over Sasuke (who quickly shook her off and moved over to stand closer to Sakura, much to Ino's distress). This caught the attention of the entire room full of over one hundred slightly disgruntled genin. Feeling the relatively weak Killing Intent coming from the crowd, Naruko slipped into her mindscape.

'Hey furball' Naruko called out, walking past the floating ball of purified Kyuubi chakra to stand before the sealed cage of the Kyuubi's mind.

'**What do you want?'** Kyuubi sneered, **'Have you not taken enough from me already, mortal?'**

'Well, I figured that even though I'm your jailer and all, that doesn't mean we can't get along. Besides, this is my mindscape, with a little meditation, I could set it up so you could watch through my eyes and we can talk when I'm outside of my mindscape. Also, I have a request you might like.'

'**I have got nothing else to lose, I am listening.'**

'Well, I remember that you have got some amazing Killing Intent. I figured that in exchange for reworking the accommodations so you have something to entertain you, you would be willing to let me access your KI from time to time. Think about it, Is there ever a time when using KI does _not_ amuse you?'

'… **Okay kit, that actually sounds like fun. I've been stuck here in the dark for the last few months with nothing to do, and if you prove to be entertaining, I could also give you advice from time to time. I take it you want some of my intent now?'**

'Yep, about enough to make an entire room of genin soil their pants would be great. One moment.'

Naruko quickly sat cross legged, and after a moment, the scenery changed, brightening as a giant screen appeared in front of the cage. The cage then transformed into a transparent barrier with the seal now located on a single wooden post.

'There, this screen can display a few different things. One of which is my memories. I can block you from viewing certain memories, and I can also prevent you from seeing what I'm seeing if I want to, but for the most part, you have free reign to view whatever. Just focus your will on the screen to change the view. We can now also talk to each other when I'm outside my mindscape. Again, I can sever the connection if necessary, such as when I need to concentrate. You like?'

'**I may have misjudged you, kit. Perhaps we may be able to get along.'**

With that done with, Naruko returned from her mindscape to the matter at hand. The entire exchange had only taken about twenty seconds.

Naruko then glared at the gathered genin, stepping to the front of the gathering of leaf genin (the other rookies and team Gai had joined them while Naruko was in her mindscape), and released a wave of KI that washed over the crowd, causing the vast majority of them to flinch back in terror, suddenly seeing gruesome images of their own deaths.

'I think I may like that one,' Sabaku no Gaara thought to himself, his demented grin sending shivers through his teammates.

Meanwhile, another leaf genin walked up and introduced himself as Kabuto. He had black eyes with grey hair kept in a ponytail and circular glasses. He wore a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at an angle. He had dark purple pants and a shuriken holster on his right leg. [Description courtesy of narutopedia]

Kabuto talked about how this was his seventh chuunin exam, and how he had gathered information on the shinobi taking the exams. He then asked if there was anyone they wanted to find out about.

Sasuke asked about Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee.

After giving the information, which Naruko found profoundly boring, the conversations going on all over the room were suddenly interrupted by an explosion announcing the entrance of the examiners.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards! And who the hell was throwing around KI like they wanted to slaughter the entire village! I could feel that shit from three rooms away!" yelled a large and imposing man.

The majority of the genin in the room pointed Naruko out, then flinched again as she released another wave of KI at their actions. Even Ibiki had to suppress the urge to flinch due to the intensity of the KI that the blonde girl was generating.

'Damn, I've known Kages who couldn't produce that much KI. I should watch out for her.' Ibiki thought.

"Good KI. I'd be careful using it though, that could get you enemies who need not be. Here's a good opportunity to say this… there will be no fighting without the permission of the examiners. Even if you are granted permission, killing your opponent is forbidden. Anyone caught breaking this rule automatically earns themselves and their team instant failure. Have I made myself clear?"

Nods from all around the room answered him.

Seating was decided by random drawing. As Naruko walked up to get her seat number, she whispered to the head examiner, _"I would like to request permission to fight."_

Taken aback by the request from the girl he had noticed earlier that day, he smirked before he answered in low tones, _"Granted, but don't forget the rule about no killing. Who do you want to fight?"_

"_I don't know yet. I was just asking for blanket permission. Thanks for granting it,"_ she replied with a foxy grin.

Ibiki just chuckled. 'Yeah, this one's definitely dangerous' he thought.

After everyone was seated, Ibiki then announced the rules of the first exam. After he finished, and after the various exclamations of disbelief from several of the gathered genin, the test began.

Naruko was a little worried about the test, since she did not have any skills for spying other than her ridiculous stealth, and her disappearing from her seat would kind of be obvious in this situation.

That was of course before she thought about how she had blanket permission to fight.

Noticing that the person to her left had all the answers written down already, she decided to take action. Closing her eyes for a moment and holding perfectly still, she gathered ambient natural chakra, causing her pupils to become bar shaped, and pigmentation to form around her eyes. She then suddenly stood up and used the strength upgrade from sage mode to kick the boy clear across the room, and through the window behind the head examiner. As the entire room stood in shock, Naruko quickly dispersed the remainder of the natural chakra she had gathered so no one would notice.

Ibiki quickly got over his surprise, his face changing from open mouthed shock to an expression of wry amusement.

Of those taking the exam, Kiba found his voice first. "What the fuck! She just kicked that guy across the fucking room, and through the goddamned window! You said we would fail if we fought!" he yelled.

"No, I said you would fail if you fought without the examiner's permission. She asked for permission, and got it." Ibiki clarified.

Meanwhile, Naruko had switched papers with the unfortunate bastard she had expelled from the room, and replaced his name with hers at the top of the test.

Knowing that she was going to do that, Ibiki said to her, "You do know that I'm going to have to mark off two points for cheating, right?"

"Yeah, but since that guy had all nine questions answered, I'll still be good. Guy had impeccable handwriting; looks like the answers were typed in." She then looked closer at the test. "I'll be damned, they are typed in."

Several of the genin sweatdropped as they realized that Naruko had just taken out one of the examiners, disguised as a genin.

Naruko spent the rest of the test with her feet up on the desk, filing her nails with an emery board she had pulled out of her pocket.

With about fifteen minutes left, Ibiki announced the final question, talking about how if you took it and answered incorrectly, you and your team would never get to take the exam again.

Naruko quickly called him on his bluff, much to his despair.

"I call bullshit! If the final question of the exam were actually a question like the rest of the test, the bastard that was next to me would have had the answer printed into his test. Question ten has to be some kind of trick question, or at least easy enough that a genin would be able to answer. Quit with the suspense and get on with it!"

Naruko's outburst had the predicted effect that absolutely no one left.

After waiting a minute more to see if anyone would quit anyway, Ibiki decided that the last question had failed due to Naruko's outburst.

*Sigh* "Well, since it seems no one is going to quit now… Those who are still in this room, congratulations on passing the first exam," he said in an exasperated tone. 'Anko's going to kill me for this. Only seven teams were eliminated due to cheating. There are still forty four teams left, out of fifty one… yeah, she's going to kill me.'

The room exploded in angry exclamations. After Ibiki explained the reasoning behind the tenth question, and the purpose for the entire first exam, he said that the head examiner for the second stage would arrive shortly.

Fully five minutes later, a black cloth wrapped object burst through one of the unbroken windows. Two kunai flew out, unfurling the cloth, revealing it to be a banner with words written in white paint, with none other than Anko Mitarashi emerging from the banner.

"This is no time to be cele… er, whats up with this crowd, Ibiki? Only 7 teams failed? Have you lost your touch?"

"Yeah, the blonde girl there called my bluff on the tenth question. Apparently, I should have had the examiners that were mixed in memorize the answers instead of giving them pre-printed answer sheets."

"Yeah, I'm awesome!" Naruko preened, "Isn't that right, Anko neechan!"

Seeing that Naruko was the one who had foiled the tenth question for Ibiki, Anko promptly burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that's fucking rich! My imoutochan wrecked your tenth question! It took you WEEKS to come up with that little gem, and it ended up completely worthless!"

Ibiki just stood there looking dejected.

Finally, after Anko recovered her composure, she announced that she was the head examiner for the second exam, and instructed everyone to follow her. She then led the remaining genin out of the room.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. The next stage of the exams are going to be… different. Major changes to canon will occur, so stage two will either be a very long chapter, or take multiple chapters.

Please take the time to review. It doesn't take but a moment, and you can do it anonymously, I have that enabled.

Till next time.


	8. Hickeys of Doom and Cliffhangers

AKT8

First, a review response

InARealPickle: Sarutobi _wanted_ to let her attend the academy, but the civilian council was against it. Latent sexism was the final straw that got him to cave to the council. When confronted with a Naruko who had overcome the major obstacle of not being trained to the point of being much stronger than any academy student in ninjutsu (she was still not that great in taijutsu at that point and she never will be that great in genjutsu), who was point blank asking for training, with _Jiraya telling him that he was going to ignore the council's wishes and train her if she asked_ [that last part was important], the third did _what he wanted to do in the first place_, allowed Naruko to be trained to be a shinobi.

Also, it's kinda cowardly to give people harsh and possibly overly harsh reviews, and then disable private messages so they can't respond.

* * *

Enter the Forest of Death

Naruko spent the entire trip to training ground 44 talking with Anko. Some of the genin were starting to get uncomfortable, as the two kunoichi were talking about the various lethalities of the forest of death.

"So how are the giant jumping slugs doing?"

"Oh, they migrated! They're half a mile north of their previous location."

"Oh, but wouldn't that mean that they've encroached on the giant Venus flytrap's territory?"

"Yeah, now the bloody plant is being EXTREMELY aggressive."

"Ooh, I bet it takes out three different teams."

"Hmmm, I say five. There are a lot of teams left."

"Good point. Five sounds about right, since it only needs to eat one team member to knock the team out of the running."

This conversation kept going, until Anko finally brought it to a close as they arrived.

"Welcome to training area 44, the stage of the second part of the chuunin exams." Anko said ominously to the gathered teams of chuunin hopefuls.

"It's also called the forest of death. Don't forget that name, Anko neesan!" Naruko called out.

"I wasn't going to forget that imouto! And as for the rest of you, there's a good reason it's called the forest of death, as you'll all soon find out."

"Err, could it have anything to do with the giant jumping leeches, the killer giant Venus flytrap, the giant poisonous spiders, and all the other giant creatures you were talking about?" one genin asked, as the entire group sweatdropped.

"Ehh? You were listening to that?" Anko said, taken aback.

The gathered genin just looked at her, and sweatdropped again.

Anko explained the rules for the second exam, and handed out the release forms, and after every squad had their scroll, the teams lined up in front of the various entrances to the forest.

At the appointed time, the examiners opened the gates, and the test began.

XXX

Team 7 entered the forest like all the other teams, but Naruko quickly called them to a halt.

"I know this forest like the back of my hand thanks to training here with Anko neesan. The first thing we need to do is to get our second scroll, so follow me. I know of a good spot where someone entering from the next gate would try to set up an ambush. Follow me.

XXX

A few minutes later the three leaf genin were standing in the trees above and behind a trio of rain genin. Each member of team 7 silently dropped behind the rain ninjas and quickly rendered them unconscious. It turned out that they did in fact have an earth scroll, to match the heaven scroll that team 7 was given. With both scrolls acquired so quickly, they swiftly jumped up into the high canopy to make their way to the tower.

As they jumped from branch to branch, Sasuke and Sakura following Naruko who was leading them around any of the dangerous areas, they did not notice a grass kunoichi hiding in one of the trees, until they got hit by a massive burst of wind in mid jump, as the grass nin announced, "Fuuton: Daitoppa [Wind release: great breakthrough]"

Naruko recovered quickly, throwing a three pronged kunai at a tree above a branch before flashing to the kunai she had given her teammates, catching them, then flashed to the kunai she had thrown.

The enemy nin, who was secretly the Snake of the Densetsu no Sannin, Orochimaru, was surprised at Naruko's ability to use Hiraishin. 'That one is not part of my plans, and could prove to be a potential threat with that technique. Her file says she has no potential for genjutsu, so I'll just take advantage of that weakness!' he thought.

Stepping out in front of the genin, the disguised Orochimaru confronted team 7.

"You want my earth scroll, don't you," he said, holding up an earth scroll, "since you have a heaven scroll." He then swallowed the scroll whole. After he finished, he said, "So let the fight begin!"

With that, he unleashed his KI on the three genin.

Sasuke and Sakura fell to their knees, visions of their own demise flashing before their eyes. Naruko was not fazed however. Her experience with the KI of the Kyuubi had done a good job preparing her to deal with this level of KI.

'Kyuubi, think you can make this KI feel like a drop in a bucket?'

'**That much KI being channeled through you would be detrimental to your mortal mind at this point. I can safely double it though. Get ready kit.'**

Glaring at the disguised sannin, Naruko felt a huge swell of bloodlust welling up from her stomach. As she had done before, she focused it and projected it at her opponent. Unlike before though, she only had one target, so Orochimaru got the full force of the demon's Killing Intent.

Startled that a child could produce so much and so vile KI, Orochimaru lost control of his own KI, allowing Naruko to create a couple of clones to snap her teammates out of it.

"It's going to take more than that to take me out! Besides, we don't need your scroll." Naruko taunted.

"Nevertheless, I have business with little Sasuke kun." With that, the disguised snake-teme attacked. Flashing through several handsigns, then stared into Naruko's eyes.

Naruko saw a swirl of leaves, then everything went black as she felt a massive blow land against her chest, sending her flying.

After dealing with Naruko, Orochimaru took the fight to Sasuke, Dashing at him with a kunai drawn.

Sasuke barely got his own kunai up in time to block, before he jumped back to gain some room to use his own jutsu. Activating his handseals, he drew in a breath, then brought his hand to his mouth and fired a dozen head sized fireballs at the 'grass nin', "Legendary phoenix flower jutsu!"

His opponent dodged the flames, then with more quick handsigns, announced, "Daitoppa!" [wind release: Great breakthrough]. Holding his hands out, another massive blast of air was launched at Sasuke.

The raven haired genin escaped the blast that felled several trees with a well timed kawarimi no jutsu [body replacement technique], and flung a handful of shuriken at his opponent.

Orochimaru smirked as the shuriken went wide, but his eyes narrowed as the wires that were tied to the shuriken wrapped around him and the tree behind him. Then Sasuke placed the ends of the wires in his mouth and performed dragon fire no jutsu, sending flames down the wires.

Emerging from the flames, Orochimaru tore the remains of the face he was wearing off, he said, "Well, I've had fun testing you, I sense power in your eyes that will eventually surpass Itachi."

Sasuke, finding that he could not move, asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Orochimaru. If you want to see me again, then survive this exam." He then formed a seal and his neck inexplicably extended, and he bit Sasuke at the juncture of his neck and his shoulder. "Don't forget to defeat my men, the sound nin trio on the way. You'll seek me out for the power I can give you."

With that, Orochimaru retracted his neck, and then Sasuke passed out from a sharp pain where he had been bitten.

XXX

Meanwhile, what happened to Naruko…

Naruko had been rendered unconscious and sent flying; therefore she didn't see that she was flying headlong toward a dark tear in reality with no way of stopping herself.

* * *

Muahahahaha! My first cliffhanger! Actually, I'm doing this for a reason. This cliffhanger is the splitting point where events take two divergent courses. My story will cover one course of events, and my friend Black Phoenix 7777 will be writing the alternate course of events. I've got to go now, but I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. If all goes well, I'll have the next chapter up this weekend.

Also, the chapter is short to facilitate the cliffhanger.

Till then, please review.


	9. Passing Time

AKT9

* * *

The tear in reality caused a temporal fracture, splitting the existing timeline into at least two distinct and separate time lines. In one time line, Sakura was not fast enough to catch the incapacitated Naruko before she fell through the rip in reality which immediately closed behind her. _[That time line is covered by "A Kunoichi's Tale: Alternate Path" written by Black Phoenix 7777]_

This story is not about that time line.

In this time line, Sakura was fast enough to prevent Naruko from falling into the tear in space-time.

XXX

Sakura immediately took off after Naruko as soon as she was batted away. Seeing a strange swirling darkness that her teammate would undoubtedly fall through, she pulled a kunai and flung it so as to snag on Naruko's battle kimono and pin her to a tree temporarily.

Sakura quickly retrieved her incapacitated teammate, and glanced over her shoulder as she was reaching for smelling salts to revive Naruko. She saw the black vortex swirl for a moment longer, before it closed, as if it knew that its opportunity had passed.

Waving the smelling salts beneath Naruko's nose, Sakura kept her teammate steady as she regained consciousness.

"I didn't take a hit to the head did I?" Naruko asked as she came to.

"Not that I could tell. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can't see anything, so either I took a hit to the head and am now blind, or I'm still under a genjutsu." Naruko explained.

"Oh, well if it's a genjutsu I can have you out of it momentarily," Sakura said as she placed her hand on Naruko's shoulder and formed a half ram seal to focus her chakra with the other. "Kai!"

"Ahh, that's better. Wait! What happened to Sasuke?" Naruko said.

The two of them raced back to the scene of the battle, only to find that Sasuke was draped over the branch he had been standing on, unconscious, but with both hands pressed against his neck.

Moving his hands, Naruko saw the evidence of the hicky of doom, a three tomoe seal mark on his neck.

"This looks bad. We don't have time to finish running this course the regular way, we have to get him to the tower NOW." Pulling out three of her tri-kunai, she tree climbed to the very top of the canopy of the forest, stabbed one into the tree where she was standing, then flung one of the kunai straight up as hard as she could. When it reached the peak of its arc, she flashed up to it and flung her last kunai toward the tower as hard as she could. She then ran through a couple hand seals and held out her palm towards the kunai she had just thrown. A blast of air tripled the velocity of the kunai, letting it fly all the way to the tower, which was about one kilometer away. Finally, she flashed to the kunai she had stabbed into the tree before she could fall to her death, deftly catching the first kunai she had thrown as it fell. Retrieving the kunai from the tree, she made her way back down to her teammates, put a hand on each of them, and using hiraishin, teleported the three of them to the tower.

Upon reaching the tower, Sakura quickly remembered that they were to open the scrolls, so after Naruko handed her the Heaven scroll, the two kunoichi pulled the scrolls open in unison.

"These are summoning seals!" Sakura exclaimed.

The two quickly tossed the scrolls, which emitted a poof of smoke which dissipated to reveal one Umino Iruka.

"Iruka sensei? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

Iruka congratulated them on passing the test, amazed that it had only taken them about forty five minutes, a new record. He then went on to explain the quote on the wall.

It took him a full five minutes to notice that Sasuke was lying on the floor passed out.

Once he noticed, he said, "Oh my god, what happened to Sasuke?"

Naruko and Sakura just stared at him. Finally, Naruko said, "You are just _now_ noticing that he's been incapacitated?"

Iruka looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head, saying, "Well, I was kind of excited about your team smashing the record."

"Okay, well now that you noticed, would you please get a medic nin to look at him? We weren't there to see exactly what happened, but that mark on his neck does not look good." Naruko said.

Iruka quickly left for help, coming back with Kakashi and a pair of medic nins in white robes. The medics quickly determined that there was nothing medically wrong with him.

Kakashi however, had noticed the curse mark.

"I've only seen that mark on one other person, and she got it from a really nasty missing nin when he went rogue. The tournament rules state that I cannot do anything to interfere right now, but after this stage is over, I can seal that mark."

Naruko, not knowing exactly how proficient with seals Kakashi was, said, "Before you try to seal the mark, speak with Jiraya Ero-sama. I know that he is a level 7 seal master, so his insight might help. He said he'd be here if I made it into the finals anyway."

Kakashi nodded and said, "That's a good idea. Now, in the mean time, you two rest up, because there may be a preliminary at the end of this stage." With that, he used shunshin to disappear.

XXX

After an assistant had led them to the room they could use till the exam finished, Naruko placed one of her kunai on a table and turned to Sakura.

"I'm going to leave the room to you two. You'll want the privacy once he wakes up, and I want to spend some time with Haku. When he wakes, find out exactly what happened. Later." With that, she flashed to the tag she had placed in her apartment.

XXX

**[Lemon]**

Leaving her apartment disguised by a henge, Naruko made her way to one of the pharmacies near Haku's apartment. Entering, she quickly picked out a box of her favorite brand of condoms, paid for them, and headed to Haku's place.

Knocking on the door, she surprised Haku by dropping the transformation and leaping at him, catching him in a tight embrace.

"Naruko, what are you doing here? I thought you were taking the chuunin exams! The second stage isn't over for another four and a half days, isn't it?"

"Our team finished early, so I flashed back to my apartment so I could come spend some _quality time_ with my boyfriend." She cooed.

Within two minutes, Haku had ushered Naruko into the apartment, removed every stitch of clothing on both of them, and made it into the bedroom.

Naruko pushed Haku onto the bed and rolled a condom onto his shaft. Climbing on top of him, she slid her slit over his shaft, rubbing her clit against him, teasing herself till she was dripping in anticipation. Quickly positioning him at her entrance, she slid down on him, riding him for a few strokes, lubricating him with her juices.

After a few strokes, she let him slip out of her pussy. She looked up at him with an evil look in her eye as she reached down and repositioned him.

"I think I want to try something new and different today," she said.

Haku was confused. They had already had sex in every position he could conceive of, and more than a few he could not. He couldn't think of anything that would be 'different'.

Naruko placed his tip against the iris of her ass and slowly but firmly pressed down on him. Slowly but surely his cock, slick from her juices, slipped past the ring of her anus, and slid into her bowels.

Haku's eyes went wide when he felt how tight the hole was and he realized just what she had done. He noticed a slight pained look on her face. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"A little, give me a minute to get used to it." Naruko responded.

She reached down and started rubbing her clit, rolling it between her fingers, and then inserted a couple of fingers into her pussy. After a little bit of this, she started moving in synch with her fingers, little movements at first, but before long, she was sliding the entire length of his dick in and out of her ass.

Haku quickly got into things, reaching up and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs and forefingers as she finger fucked her pussy while she ass fucked herself on his cock.

After a few minutes of this, the unusual pressure in her back door and the stimulation to her clit, g-spot, and nipples set her off. She stiffened up, arched her back, and bottomed out on Haku's prick as she came hard with a series of involuntary gasps.

She quivered as her pussy drooled all over Haku and her anus clamped down hard on his shaft. The extra pressure set Haku off, the two of them climaxing in unison.

Naruko collapsed on Haku's chest as she came down from her orgasm, breathing hard. Haku brought her face up to his with a hand under her chin, and kissed her deeply, their tongues dueling between them.

After a few more minutes of just sitting there, Haku rolled Naruko off of him so he could take off the soiled condom. She twitched as his softening cock popped out of her ass. He returned to the bed a minute later and drew Naruko into his arms.

The two lay together, just enjoying each other's company. After an hour of just laying there, they both were ready for round two.

Reaching over to grab another condom, Naruko quickly tore it open and once again wrapped Haku's dick. Straddling him once again, she sank down on him, his shaft penetrating her cunt deeply. She bounced on his dick for a couple minutes before Haku pulled her down to kiss her. As his tongue probed her mouth, he rolled them over till he was on top.

Haku then pulled her legs up till they rested on his shoulders, letting him penetrate her very deeply. Naruko moaned as Haku quickly set up a steady rhythm, each thrust pressing against her cervix and rubbing past her g-spot. She reached a hand down to stimulate her clit, and that little bit of extra stimulation set off her orgasm. She sharply inhaled as her world exploded.

Haku however, did not slow his thrusting as Naruko's pussy clamped down on his cock. As he plowed into her again and again, her orgasm went plural. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she quivered through her multiple orgasms.

Naruko just kept coming and coming as Haku pistoned in and out of her snatch. The pleasure became too much as Haku finally lost his control and came himself. The twitching of his cock threw her into one final massive orgasm, and she passed out.

XXX

The next several days consisted of a routine of spending most of the day at the tower in the forest of death, then flashing back to Haku's apartment at night for sex and sleep.

* * *

I hope this explained the cliffhanger from last chapter. Basically, Black Phoenix 7777 had mentioned to me that he was thinking of doing a female Naruto fic, and I wanted to see what another author would do with the character I recreated with Naruko, especially in a crossover situation. The rift was a portal into another multiverse, and the time split was my reasoning for why the same character could be given away to another author and still be in my story's universe as well.

Please review, and check out Black Phoenix 7777's story.


	10. A Death and a Sand Funeral

AKT10

Here's the long awaited chapter ten of AKT! Sorry it took so long, but I hit a bit of a writer's block with figuring out what the match pairings were going to be. This chapter took an unanticipated turn, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

While Naruko spent her time going back and forth from the tower to her boyfriend's apartment, Jiraya and Kakashi were busy going over options for what to do about the heaven's seal on Sasuke's neck.

"Well, since we can't actually remove it, this looks like our best option," Kakashi said.

"Are you kidding? This option is actually better than removing it! Let's go get the kid and apply the counterseal." Jiraya replied.

The Elite ninja and the Toad Sage left the room they had set up for the sealing, and quickly made their way to the room that had been given to Kakashi's genin team. Knocking on the door, Kakashi called to those inside, "Hey, it's me. We need Sasuke-kun for a little while."

The two older ninjas expected the genin to be asleep, since it was four in the morning on day five of the exam. What they didn't expect to hear was some muffled swearing, a thump, the rustling of fabric, and to see Sasuke open the door to a room containing only himself and Sakura. The two genin looked very ruffled and as if they had hastily donned their clothing, and they were both flushed.

Jiraya immediately pulled out his 'research' notepad, and started taking notes. He let out a perverted giggle when he noticed Sakura unconsciously rubbing her thighs together.

"Did we… interrupt anything?" Kakashi queried, wearing an eye smile that somehow looked perverted.

Sasuke ignored the question and asked, "What do you need, sensei?"

Jiraya answered for him, "We have prepared the counterseal for that little hickey my former teammate left you. We're here to fix at least _one_ of the hickeys you have acquired."

Sasuke blushed and followed the two sealing experts.

"By the way, where is Naruko? She should be staying in the same room as the rest of her team." Jiraya asked.

Sasuke paused for a moment, and then admitted, "She's been spending nights in the village, then coming back here during the day."

Jiraya raised an eyebrow at that. "She's running back and forth through the forest of death twice a day?"

"No, she just jumps from the kunai in the room here to the kunai in Haku-san's apartment."

Both older men burst out in simultaneous, identical, perverted giggles, as Jiraya fervently took notes.

Sasuke face-palmed as he realized that he had said more than he should have.

XXX

As Kakashi applied the remainder of the seals to Sasuke's skin, connecting the strings of glyphs to the seal array that was written on the floor and ran up the walls and onto part of the ceiling, Jiraya explained what they were about to do.

"Basically, since we are not able to remove the seal at this time, we have opted to apply a counterseal that will effectively reverse the polarity of the seal Orochimaru-teme gave you. The seal contains some dark chakra, and apparently has a second and possibly a third stage to it, and is triggered by anger and chakra use. The counterseal will realign the dark chakra as positive chakra, remove the subliminal messages embedded into the seal, unlock the second stage which will also be realigned as positive chakra, and reset the seal's trigger to be based on a mental command that you have control over. Luckily, you never activated the curse mark; otherwise this would not have been possible. And that's basically turning a frown upside down!" [I'm sorry; I had to include the blade trinity reference. Ryan Reynolds character is epic and possibly the single redeeming feature of that movie]

"Done," Kakashi informed them as he finished the last glyph.

"I'm ready, let's do this." Sasuke said.

Jiraya and Kakashi both took up positions behind Sasuke, and began running through a massive amount of hand seals. They were each doing different, but complimentary seals, lending to a stronger result. As they reached the last seals, they each put one hand over the seal on Sasuke's neck and said, "Sealing jutsu: Chi reversal seal!"

The massive amount of ink on the floor, walls, ceiling, and Sasuke himself began to glow with a white light, and Kakashi and Jiraya jumped back as the seals lifted off the surfaces they were written on and began to flow into the three tomoe seal given by Orochimaru. It took a full thirty seconds for all of the seals to reach Sasuke's neck, and when they did, there was a bright glow, which faded to reveal a changed seal. The tomoe's were now white with black outlines.

Sasuke slumped to the floor, and that's when the screaming began. Altered curse markings, white with black outlines, flowed like water from the seal, first covering half Sasuke's body, then after a pause, flowed to cover his entire body. It stayed that way for a few minutes and there was a lull in the pain, before the marks suddenly merged, completely covering every inch of his skin. The black boarders faded as the curse marks flowed into his eyes, altering the Sharingan that he had unconsciously activated. Finally, after a full twenty minutes of this state, Kakashi and Jiraya were astounded to see large, pristinely white feathered wings burst from Sasuke's back. They flared briefly, then folded themselves, as the boy continued to convulse in pain.

After an hour, the pain lessened, and then ended. The end result was that Sasuke laid there, wings folded, with pearly white skin from head to toe, his hair had been turned platinum blonde, and when he opened his eyes to look at the two men standing over him, they noticed that his eyes were white with three red tomoe's. [Imagine three Sharingan tomoe's overlaid onto the Byakugan, except the tomoe's are red instead of black. It's just the tomoe's, not the iris, or the little ring that the tomoe's spin on]

Sasuke then passed out, his form reverting first to the first stage state with the black outlined white markings all over, then to his usual appearance, with the altered seal on his neck. Kakashi gathered the boy's clothes, and then picked him up, and with a nod of thanks to Jiraya, carried Sasuke back to the room for Sakura to look over him as he rested. With a few quick assurances to the pinkette that the sealing had apparently gone smoothly and had achieved the best possible results, he left.

XXX

The next day, the remaining genin teams were gathered in a large hall with an equally large statue of a pair of arms with the hands in a hand seal at one end. In front of the statue, the fourth hokage, and later the proctor for the third exam, were rambling about the rules and reasons behind the chuunin exams while the genin stood in three rows listening.

For the most part, they were grouped by team, but Naruko had thrown off the pattern by not standing with her teammates. She was acting somewhat uncharacteristically, as she had her shoulders slumped and her head down, instead of standing in her usual pose which screamed of confidence.

When the examiner asked if anyone wanted to quit, most of the genin were surprised to see one person raise his hand. Kabuto Yakushi gave an excuse about having injuries from the second stage, and not being able to continue, then was allowed to bow out.

With that done, a panel on the wall retracted to reveal a screen, with the names for the competitors for the first match displayed.

**Match 1: Konchuu Kumo Vs. Naruko Uzumaki**

Everyone but the downcast blond kunoichi and a black haired Kiri genin wearing a black jumpsuit with his headband on his forehead left for the catwalks to watch the first match.

"*cough cough* Alright, this match will go until someone dies *cough*, surrenders, or I end it. *cough* No one is to interfere with the match except the jounin instructors *cough* of the competitors, who are permitted to forfeit *cough* on behalf of their students at any time. *cough* Begin!"

The proctor, who happened to be the same jounin that Naruko had seen practicing Kage Bunshin no jutsu years before, Gekkou Hayate, jumped aside as he started the match.

As the match began, Naruko looked up at her opponent, and drew a kunai in preparation. Her opponent however, charged in at a high speed, which Naruko was not able to match while still wearing the training weights she had on. This allowed him to get the first blow in, savagely kneeing her in the stomach.

Naruko dropped to her knees to catch her breath after she jumped back to gain some distance from her opponent. He took that opportunity to taunt her, "Is that all you've got? Apparently the rumors are true, Leaf kunoichi are only good for one thing," he lewdly grabbed his crotch and continued, "a good fuck!"

At this, Naruko's face went completely blank, and although she got to her feet, the blank stare she had made Gekkou consider calling the match.

Luckily he did not, because Naruko was currently in her mindscape, standing in front of the Kyuubi's cage. "I can't do this right now. Kyuubi, it's your turn to drive."

The demon stared at her in confusion **"What?"**

"I don't feel like fighting today, but I need to win this fight. I'm temporarily giving you control of my body and chakra. Don't use too many signature moves, I want to keep some of those in reserve for the finals." With that, the cage faded, the seal suddenly floating in midair, which then floated over to the Kyuubi, and attached itself to his chest.

"**Heh heh, are you sure you want this kit?"**

"Make it painful." And with that last sentence, Kyuubi found himself looking at hands, hands that he had control of.

"**Heh. Heh heh. Hahahaha. Muahahahaha! Oh, this is excellent indeed! After all these years, I finally get to get my hands dirty! Oh, child, you truly picked the wrong day to taunt this girl!"**

Everyone was taken aback by the sudden switch in personality displayed by the blonde. A moment later, everyone in the room was blasted by an intense KI, so intense that a couple of the genin's hearts actually stopped for a few moments, and everyone in the room below high jounin level dropped to their knees, save Naruko.

"What is this? I haven't felt a KI this strong since…" Kurenai Yuuhi said from her kneeling position.

"Don't finish that sentence Kurenai, we know." Asuma answered.

Before her opponent had a chance to adapt to the intense level of KI, Kyuubi dashed at him, and hit him with a rising uppercut that was so powerful that it lifted his body nine feet in the air. It was a miracle that his jaw didn't shatter.

Konchuu used the pain of the blow to overcome the Killing Intent that still blanketed the room so thickly that it was palpable, at least enough to be able to move again. He shakily came to his feet, and pulled a sealing scroll out of his weapons pouch. "I don't know what the hell you are, but I refuse to lose to a leaf cunt!" he said as he quickly bit his thumb and used it to summon a large glass container of water the size of a person.

He quickly punched the container, shattering it, then went through a few hand signs, and used the water for his jutsu, "Kirigakure no jutsu! [Hidden mist jutsu]"

The room quickly filled with a dense fog, but it did not seem to faze the blonde. **"Stupid child! You really think that a bit of fog can save your pitiful life? Behold a power that you will never overcome!"**

With that, Kyuubi tapped in to the chakra that had been separated from him. The initial pulse of highly potent chakra blasted the room clear, revealing the blonde standing there shrouded in white chakra resembling flames. Faster than anyone could react, two chakra claws shot out, grabbed the hapless Kiri genin by the arms, tore them from his body, then used the protruding splintered bones to impale the boy through the chest, puncturing his lungs. It now looked like his arms were growing out of his pectoral muscles. With a final flick of one chakra claw, Kyuubi backhanded Konchuu so hard that it decapitated him.

As the crushed head stopped rolling at his feet and the dead genin's corpse fell to the ground, Gekkou called the match. "The winner by death is Naruko Uzumaki, who will be advancing to the finals."

Kyuubi released the demon chakra and jumped to the balcony. **"Hahahaha! I have not had that much fun in over twelve years!"** he looked around at all the people gathered, who were all staring with looks of awe, fear, confusion, and one look of excitement. **"You all be good, and I won't have to come out again."** He turned to look at Gaara, **"And if you pull anything Shukaku, I will personally kick your ass. Till next time. Muahahahahaha**ha**hah**ahahahaha!" As the demonic quality of Naruko's voice faded, her features retook the blank quality they had had before, and she quickly sat down on the floor, drew her knees up to her chin, and wrapped her arms around her legs, putting her head down on her knees.

Nobody moved for a full minute, everyone being wrapped up in their own thoughts.

'Did Naruko just let the Kyuubi out for the fight? I will have to speak with her about this in depth later,' thought Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

'What brought this about, Naruko?' thought Kakashi.

'What the fuck was that!' thought a panicked Sasuke and Sakura.

'Oh, that was wonderful, wasn't it mother?' thought Gaara.

'Oh god, there's another one! Is it too late to forfeit?' thought Kankuro.

'I will have to forfeit if I face her in the finals,' thought Temari.

'This could complicate things,' Baki thought.

The rest of the assembled ninja's thoughts were some combination of fear, awe, or confusion.

Finally, Gekkou called in the medic Nin to clean up the corpse and all the blood. "*cough* While the floor is being cleaned, *cough* anyone who needs to *cough* change their pants can use the *cough* restrooms down the hall. *cough**cough*"

Ino was the only one to take the proctor up on that, but everyone shifted uncomfortably.

Finally, the second match was announced.

**Sabaku no Gaara Vs. Misumi Tsurugi**

Gaara and the black garbed teammate of Kabuto descended the stairs as Kakashi coaxed Naruko into coming with him to the medical wing.

"Once I've got a hold of you, It's all over, so just give up so I don't have to kill you." Sneered Misumi.

"Mother thirsts for your blood. Mother will be pleased." Gaara's monotonous declaration of insanity actually managed to unsettle Misumi, if only because of the preceding matches' brutality, and the fact that the blonde had directly addressed his opponent as 'Shukaku', which Misumi knew was the name of the one tailed beast that the sand village controlled. 'Am I facing the one tailed Jinchuuriki?' he wondered.

Shaking off his misgivings, Misumi charged Gaara when the match began, swiftly wrapping himself around Gaara, since Gaara did not even bother to move. "Hah! Game over kid, give up so I don't have to snap your neck."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the top of the statue, as Gaara answered, "No." Gaara was standing on the tip of the fingers of the statue. As everyone turned back to the center of the ring to see what had happened, Gaara's sand clone dissolved, the sand immediately enveloping Misumi.

Gaara slowly held up his right arm, and called out, "Sand waterfall funeral! [sabaku sousou]" as he clenched his fist. The sand that was completely covering Misumi suddenly imploded, causing a fountain of blood to spray everywhere. The now bloodier sand slowly withdrew, reforming the gourd on Gaara's back, and also revealed the liquefied remains of Misumi.

The sight of this brutal kill on top of the vicious slaughter that was the previous match, caused several of the genin to empty their stomachs.

As they wiped the vomit from their lips, Tenten and Hinata simultaneously raised their hands, catching the attention of the proctor. "Yes, what is it?" Gekkou asked.

Tenten answered for the both of them after a quick glance at her fellow kunoichi. "Are we still allowed to withdraw?"

"Yes, if that is what you want. Do you both wish to withdraw from the exams?"

Both girls nodded their assent. "Alright, you may leave then."

The two girls quickly wished their teammates luck, then filed out of the room.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, because I'm frikkin tired as shit.

Interesting fact, I had originally intended for Tenten to fight Temari, and for Hinata to face Shikamaru, but I picked the match order at random, except for naruko's match. I did not originally intend for the parade of brutal deaths that ended up happening, but when random dot org gave me gaara's match immediately following Naruko's match, I felt that the brutality was so much that It would cause one or two of the genin to withdraw.

Naruko's actions will be explained soon, just not this chapter. And no, she wasn't and isn't pregnant.

Read and review, I'm starting to rely on reader's messages to help me come up with ideas for my story, so even though I am not holding my story hostage for reviews, the reviews will help inspire me to write more.

Till next time.


	11. Youthjutsu and 'Splodey Arms

AKT 11

The next match was announced as soon as the janitorial staff finished mopping up Misumi.

**Sabaku no Temari vs. Tenten**

"*cough* Well, since Tenten has already forfeited, *cough* the winner by default is *cough* Temari." Gekkou signaled for the match randomizer to cycle again.

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Akadou Yoroi**

As the two reached the floor, Neji smirked and made his declaration, "You are destined to lose this match. One cannot fight one's destiny; you should forfeit now and save yourself the embarrassment."

"All I have to do is touch you and it's over. Jyuuken is worthless without chakra." Yoroi replied.

"Humph."

"*cough* You heard the restrictions *cough* from the previous matches. Those *cough* still apply. *cough* Begin." Gekkou jumped away as Neji activated his Byakugan.

Neji slipped into the standard Gentle Fist stance and Yoroi went through a few hand seals, causing his hands to begin to glow blue.

"Come, face your fate." Neji taunted.

Yoroi charged, trying to grapple with the Hyuuga. He hadn't taken three steps when Neji smirked, bringing him up short. "What are you smiling about?" Yoroi asked.

"You are within my divination," Neji replied. His stance shifted, one hand in front of him one hand behind, bent forward at the waist and called out his jutsu, "Eight trigrams sixty four palms [Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou]." A series of rapid strikes bombarded Yoroi, and when it was over, he simply fell to his knees, and then fell on his face, unable to move.

"Well. *cough* That was anticlimactic. *cough* Winner: Neji Hyuuga."

XXX

[Meanwhile, back at the hall of justice… err… I mean with Kakashi and Naruko]

Kakashi led Naruko into an empty examination room. He directed her to sit on the bed, while he leaned against the wall facing her. That he was not reading a certain orange book should have clued Naruko in that this was not a casual conversation.

"…"

"What?" Naruko asked after a minute of silence.

"Are you going to tell me what just happened back there?"

Naruko sighed and said, "Listen, I'm having a really bad time right now, and I don't feel like talking about it. Besides, it's none of your business anyway."

"Let me tell you what I saw. I saw you acting erratically, probably due to emotional stress from some unknown source. After not even trying, you apparently gave up and somehow allowed the nine tails to take over your body temporarily. Am I correct?"

"… Yeah, basically."

Kakashi pushed off of the wall and assumed an 'instructor/sensei pose' and said, "Well, first of all, you are a member of my squad, which means that anything that could affect your combat readiness is automatically my business, and since this obviously does, it's my business. Secondly, if there is even the remote possibility of the nine tailed fox getting loose, that is the business of every ninja in this village higher than the rank of chuunin. Since you apparently let the Kyuubi take control of your body, that makes this my business, the Third's business, and the business of every leaf jounin, special jounin, ANBU, and elder in the village, so you are NOT getting out of this explanation."

Naruko just sat there for a few minutes, and Kakashi only refrained from saying more because he detected the slight shaking of her shoulders, indicating that she was sobbing silently.

Finally she spoke through tears, "Fine. You want to know what happened? Last night I went to Haku's apartment like I have been all week. When I got there, we made out for a while, but when he started to take my clothes off, I told him that I needed to rest for the third test today, and that I just wanted to go to sleep. *sob* He tried to force the issue, but I put my foot down and told him that no means no. *sniff* He said I was PMSing and called me a f-frigid b-bitch, *sob* then he tried to force himself on me anyway. *wail* Kakashi-sensei, he tried to rape me!"

At this point she broke down, unable to continue. Kakashi, not having any previous experience with hysterical teenage girls, didn't say anything. He just let her cry herself out until she collected herself and continued on her own.

"That's when I used my hiraishin to jump to my apartment. I barricaded the door and windows and tried to sleep. I couldn't sleep. *sniff* and on top of everything, my period is due this week, and I'm worried that it will be late."

At this point Kakashi unfroze, and showing a belated display of compassion, he handed her a box of tissues. [Kakashi's such a good father figure, isn't he?]

"Finally, *blow* I get here today, and that boy says that we're only good for s-sex! I just shut down. I couldn't handle it, so I just told the fox-teme to take over. I don't know what happened after that, I wasn't paying attention. What happened to that kiri-teme anyway? I didn't see him afterwards."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Err, well the Kyuubi kind of ripped his arms off and stabbed him with them, and then he kind of backhanded him in the side of the head." 'I don't think I need to tell her right now that that backhand decapitated the boy.'

"Heh, heh heh, kukukukuku! I knew that fox could come through for me in this instance. Bitch got what he deserved." Naruko laughed. [By the way, 'kukuku' is the typical manga evil laugh. It's how Orochimaru laughs in the manga.]

"So. The Kitsune no Kyuubi is not, in fact, escaping? The seal is not weakening?" Kakashi asked.

"No. the seal is just fine. It transferred to his chest when I dissolved the cage, and I can put him back in the cage if I need to."

Kakashi gave one of his famous eye smiles and said, "Excellent. Well then, whenever you feel ready you may rejoin us in the examination hall. Or, rest here if you would like. Later!" He then proceeded to set a world record for fastest time to leave a distraught young girl alone by dashing out the door.

XXX

When Kakashi reentered the examination hall, he quickly walked over to where the Hokage was standing, and after giving him a quick recap of the conversation, walked over to stand with the other Jounin sensei.

The Hokage took a moment to process what he had just learned. Then he thought, 'He just left a distraught thirteen year old attempted rape victim alone with no one to talk to but a homicidal demon in her head? Note to self: sign Kakashi up for sensitivity training.'

Kakashi had returned just in time for the next match.

**Akamichi Choji vs. Tsuchi Kin**

As the two participants descended the stairs, Ino encouraged her teammate, "You can do it, Choji! Kick her ass!" Shikamaru stopped Choji for a moment, and whispered something in his ear. The rest of the Konoha rookies also gave their encouragement and wished him luck as he passed.

"*cough* Begin!"

The sound kunoichi drew a handful of senbon needles as Choji activated several hand seals and announced his jutsu, "Multi-size jutsu! [baika no jutsu]"

His opponent went wide-eyed at the sudden size increase of her opponent, but she decided that he still was not a true threat to her, and taunted, "So you can increase your size. You know what they say: the fatter they are, the harder they fall!"

Ino and Shikamaru paled, as Choji went red in the face before releasing his jutsu. He then reached into his weapons pouch, and withdrew a loop of steel wire with a long string of kunai attached. Draping the weapons over his shoulders, he re-activated his multi-size jutsu, the result being that he was now covered in kunai spikes. Retracting his head and arms, he called out his new jutsu, "Meat tank, spiky boulder!"

Kin tried to hit the now large target that was Choji with her senbon, but quickly gave up on that idea when all of them simply ricocheted randomly off of the rapidly rolling boy, one of them bouncing back at her forcing her to dodge.

Choji simply chased her around the room for a while, until he finally got her cornered. Hitting her head on, only her throwing up her arms protectively kept the kunai from completely shredding her. As it was, her arms and legs got heavily damaged, and seeing this, the proctor quickly ended the fight. "Winner: Choji Akimichi. *cough*"

The medics came in and carried Kin away as Choji resumed his usual size, and after putting away the strings of kunai, made his way back up to where his team was standing on the balcony.

"Good job Choji! You sure taught her!" cheered Ino. Shikamaru just gave his best friend a smile and a nod.

After the floor was given a quick cleaning, the next match was announced.

**Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Kankuro**

"YOSH! My youthfulness finally gets its chance to shine! Watch me closely Gai Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Is this a genjutsu?"

"Byakugan! Gaah! My eyes! Why isn't it dispelling! Kai! Kai!"

*shivers* "Three hundred sixty degrees of this? I'd want to bleach my eyes out." Kakashi commented.

"That might explain why the Hyuuga all have white eyes." Asuma commented.

"Poor Neji. You would think he'd have learned by now." Kurenai said.

Lee ended up reaching the stage at the same time as Kankuro, because he jumped directly down rather than taking the stairs.

"I'm going to do the world a favor and kill you now so no one ever gets exposed to that shit again." Kankuro said.

"YOSH! That is unlikely! For it is I who will defeat you!" exclaimed Lee.

"Err, for everyone's sake, I will be forced to disqualify you if you use genjutsu unprovoked like that again. *cough*" Gekkou said.

"But proctor san, I am unable to use genjutsu at all! I am only capable of taijutsu!" Lee responded.

"It's true, Lee was born with absolutely no capacity for ninjutsu or genjutsu. He simply is not capable of shaping the chakra necessary for those techniques due to chakra coil damage from a birth defect. Lee's goal is to prove that you can be a great ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsu!" Gai elaborated.

"Birth defect? That would explain the googly eyes *shudder* and those weird lower eyelashes *shudder*, as well as the eyebrows." Kurenai mused.

Gekkou turned to Gai and said, "I stand by my ruling. *cough* If whatever you two just did happens again, he's disqualified."

Gekkou then turned back to the two genin, and began the match.

Lee assumed the opening stance for the iron fist taijutsu style he used, as Kankuro set the cloth wrapped bundle down. Once Kankuro had assumed a fighting stance, Lee charged.

Surprised at Lee's speed, Kankuro was unable to dodge or block. The impact was so powerful that it actually shattered Karasu's torso, dispelling the transformation jutsu as well.

As the limbs and head of Karasu fell to the ground, Lee exclaimed, "What trickery is this?"

A hand came out of the cloth wrapped bundle and tugged on one of the wrappings, causing them all to unravel, revealing the real Kankuro, who immediately dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes. "Karasu! Noooooooooooo!"

Lee took this opportunity to dash behind Kankuro and swiftly knock him unconscious.

"Winner: Rock Lee *cough*"

"YOSH! I did it Gai-Sensei!"

"I knew you could do it Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"L…"

"Hey! I told you I would disqualify him if you did that again! I wasn't joking!" surprisingly, Gekkou did not cough once when he said this.

Luckily, the next match was announced quickly.

**Abume Zaku vs. Aburame Shino**

Gekkou quickly began the next match.

"I only need one arm to defeat a weakling like you!" jeered Zaku. [When will he learn that anything or anyone named Zaku is destined for cannon fodder?]

"I find that unlikely," Shino replied in his usual expressionless manner.

Zaku charged, and sure enough, kept his right arm to his side. Shino easily blocked his strike, but Zaku simply smirked, and turned his palm toward Shino, revealing a hole in his palm. "Zankuuha! [decapitating airwaves]"

A great blast of air was emitted from the sound hole in Zaku's palm, blasting Shino far across the room. Shino stood up fairly quickly, and Zaku was startled to see insects crawling out of the wound that Zaku had just put on Shino's face.

"That technique will not work again." Shino stated.

"What's up with those bugs?" Zaku asked, creeped out.

"These are my Kikaichu beetles. They swarm my enemies and eat their chakra. Oh, and we have you surrounded."

Zaku turned to see that there was in fact a large amount of the bugs scattered all around him.

"Fool! It does not matter if you have me surrounded when I can simply blast you and your bugs at the same time!" he then held out both his arms, one towards the mass of insects, one toward Shino, and focused his chakra. "Zankuuh~aaaaaahhhh!" Zaku suddenly screamed as his right arm was literally blown off just below the elbow, and his left arm ruptured at the same point. Zaku fell to the ground, passed out from the pain.

"Winner: *cough* Shino Aburame."

When Shino returned, Kiba asked, "What happened? Why did his arms explode? Do you have a jutsu that makes your arms explode? I don't want 'splodey arms!"

"I blocked the holes." Was his characteristically terse reply.

After the room was cleaned up, during which time Kakashi helpfully filled in the Konoha genin on the basic facts of the Aburame clan, The next match was announced.

* * *

That's It for today. Yeah, Naruko had a really bad day. Congratulations to everyone who guessed that she was depressed because she and Haku broke up. Keep in mind that their relationship was not actually very healthy, as it was based almost exclusively on sex.

Not everyone finds their soul mate on the first try.

Review please!


	12. Enter the Swordsman

AKT 12

AN: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, but I just haven't felt like writing. Here's the finish of the preliminaries.

* * *

"Winner: *cough* Shino Aburame."

When Shino returned, Kiba asked, "What happened? Why did his arms explode? Do you have a jutsu that makes your arms explode? I don't want 'splodey arms!"

"I blocked the holes," was his characteristically terse reply.

After the room was cleaned up, during which time Kakashi helpfully filled in the Konoha genin on the basic facts of the Aburame clan, the next match was announced.

**Dosu Kinuta vs. Tekika Enzeru**

The bandaged sound nin and the kunoichi from the kiri team made their way down to the floor. They lined up in front of each other, and Gekkou started the match.

The instant the match started, Tekika threw off the trench coat she had been wearing (Think Anko, but buttoned and different clothes underneath) revealing a pair of bladed whips slung over her shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless gi top over a long sleeved chain mesh undershirt (like light chain mail, what Anko wears) and shinobi pants and sandals. She unwound the whips with a flick of her wrists and began to whip them around in a fanning pattern, creating shallow gouges in the floor all around herself. (ever seen underworld? The one vampire with the dual whips that had silver embedded in them.)

After she finished showing off, she flicked her right wrist expertly and sent her whip whistling toward Dosu. He simply dodged her attack, as he felt that it was not worth the chance of getting entangled if he blocked.

Eventually, after several minutes of attacking and dodging leading to no real progress, Tekika jumped back and formed a hand seal while still holding her whips. "Kirigakure no jutsu [hidden mist jutsu]! Now let's see you dodge."

Silence permeated the room, punctuated by a slight pinging noise that no one seemed to notice, until the distinctive whistle and crack of a whip being swung announced to everyone that the kiri girl had begun her attack. Several jounin sweat dropped at the stupidity of using a jutsu like the hidden mist jutsu and then attacking with a weapon that gives you an audible warning when it's used. (What? Not all females can be intelligent. If there weren't _some_ stupid women, the stereotype would not propagate.)

Dosu, who had been echolocating with the light pinging noises he was making by flicking the gauntlet on his right arm, allowed the tip of the whip to hit his melody arm, and used the resulting sound waves to blow out his opponent's equilibrium. He smiled as he heard her cry of pain and her whips clatter to the ground as she brought her hands to her ears and fell to her knees.

Dosu quickly rushed up behind her, pulled her head back by her hair, and pressed a kunai to her throat.

By this time, the mist had cleared enough for Gekkou to see that Dosu had a knife to the girl's throat, and declared Dosu the winner.

One quick sweeping later, the next match was announced.

**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka**

*insert Ino-babble here to the effect of 'Sasuke will be mine, I've always been the better kunoichi'*

Sakura slowly untied her hitai-ate and retied it over her forehead before she spoke, "Remember what we said about the next time we wore our hitai-ate's on our foreheads? I will fight you all out. Besides, I already _have_ Sasuke-kun. Almost every night for the last few months actually," she then continued in a stage whisper, "He's rather large you know."

Ino's face went beet red as she sputtered for a few moments.

After Ino had collected herself somewhat, and after she had moved her forehead protector from her waist to her forehead, Gekkou began the match.

It was at this point that everyone heard the door bang open, and all eyes turned to see Naruko walk into the room, complete with puffy red eyes.

The fighters just stood there and watched as their fellow kunoichi made her way to the upper balcony, and resumed her seat against the wall. However, she did watch the match.

"Where were we? Oh yes, Magen: narakumi no jutsu [demonic illusion: Hell viewing jutsu]"

Ino screamed and fell to her knees, before she shakily raised her hands into a ram seal and yelled, "Kai! [release]" freeing herself from the genjutsu.

"I-It's not true! There's no way my Sasuke-kun would do that ecchi stuff with _you!_"

The deep blush on Sakura's face reduced the impact of her sneer somewhat as she said, "That was the night before last."

All of the Konoha genin in the room, save Naruko, as well as several of the Konoha Jounin instructors, and the Hokage himself, turned to look at Sasuke for confirmation. His blush said it all.

At this point, Ino broke down into tears. Sakura took this opportunity to weave three or four layers of genjutsu around her opponent without her notice. She then slowly circled around the crying blond until she was standing behind her.

"Asuma, do you have any tips for how to deal with a crying blonde kunoichi?" Kakashi asked.

"It depends on whether or not you are the cause." Asuma replied, before he turned back to the fight.

After a few minutes, Ino once again collected herself. She stood and pulled out a kunai. "Fine! I don't need all this hair getting in my way anymore then!" She then raised the kunai to her ponytail and sliced through it, the majority of her formerly long ponytail held in her left hand. She then proceeded to throw the fistful of hair at Sakura. "There, you won Sasuke's heart, now I'm gonna win this match!"

She then went through the hand seals for her family's famous Shintenshin no jutsu [mind body switch jutsu] before she slumped to the floor. The 'Sakura' she had aimed at found herself caught by a strand of hair reinforced with chakra attached to her leg.

Ino was surprised when her Jutsu did not connect. She had no choice but to cancel the jutsu, but by then it was too late. The real Sakura, which Ino still couldn't see, had pressed a kunai to Ino's throat, and Gekkou ended the match.

Sakura was gracious enough to help her friend up to the balcony. Sasuke stopped his girlfriend along the way though. "I appreciate that you were using psychological warfare to unbalance your opponent, to great effect I might add, but did you have to use our affairs as your ammunition?"

Sakura pulled him into a deep kiss before she whispered in his ear, "yep!" She then indicated the now gaping Ino and added, "and that's why."

Sasuke gave a wry smile, and said, "Good job, Sakura-Chan."

The next match was then announced.

**Kiba Inuzuka vs. Kenpachi Konpaku**

The leader of the Kiri genin squad, dressed in black shinobi pants, a black shinobi shirt with a chain mesh shirt underneath, and his kiri headband around his forehead (The standard Jounin outfit without the vest basically), was wearing the standard kunai holster and weapons pouch, as well as a pair of katana and a pair of double edged Chinese long swords (Jian swords, think tai-chi swords, but sharp) strapped to his back, with the two katana over one shoulder and the two Chinese swords over his other shoulder, each pair of swords forming one leg of an X across his back.

The two combatants reached the center of the floor, and Gekkou quickly started the match.

Kenpachi started off by drawing both of his Chinese long swords, and activating the same jutsu that both of his teammates had used. "Kirigakure no jutsu"

"Hah! That technique didn't work for either of your teammates, what makes you think it will work for you?" Kiba taunted.

"Simple really, they were amateurs trying to use a professional's technique. I am next in line to become one of the seven swordsmen. There really is no comparison." Kenpachi's voice echoed from all around, making it impossible to discern his location from his voice.

"So you can throw your voice. Big deal, all I need to do is sniff you out!"

"Thank you for that information. Now all I have to do is hide my scent." A small explosion was heard, and the entire room was filled with an intense smell of fish. It was so overpowering that Kiba cried out and covered his nose, and Akamaru whimpered and attempted to do the same.

The dog ninja did not have to wait long for his opponent to strike. Seemingly out of nowhere, one of the Chinese swords came swinging at Kiba's head. He barely managed to dodge in time, receiving a horizontal cut on his cheek. A moment later, a sword slash came from a different direction, leaving a matching cut on the opposite cheek. Kenpachi then put three more slashes on each cheek, giving Kiba a bleeding set of 'whiskers' similar to Naruko's, except they were cuts, and there were four on each side.

"There, now you match your mutt whisker for whisker."

Kiba growled and formed his family's hand seals, announcing his jutsus turning him and Akamaru into (more) feral looking Kiba twins. They then proceeded to blindly initiate their dual Getsuuga [piercing fang] technique, hoping to score a lucky hit.

They were rewarded by the sound of swords being sheathed.

"Giving up after seeing our awesome power?" Kiba taunted.

"No, I merely wish to keep my swords intact. My water swords don't cost a small fortune to fix if they break. Suiken no jutsu! [water sword jutsu]"

"Isn't that technique a specialty of Takigakure?" Kurenai asked Kakashi.

"Yep," Kakashi responded.

The mist faltered due to the lapse in concentration of its creator, giving Kiba and Akamaru a golden opportunity to attack. They took it, not realizing that their opponent wanted them to perform their piercing fang attack. As they came spiraling in at him, he positioned both his water swords in such a way that they were at an angle to the tornadoes similar to the blade on a pencil sharpener. The result was that the super sharp water swords shaved down the claws of Kiba and Akamaru, forcing him to cancel his jutsu or lose his fingers one shaving at a time. He then quickly lashed out at both Kibas, scoring a slash across the chest on both of them. This dispelled Akamaru's transformation.

Kenpachi then quickly raised the mist once again, and within a few moments was behind Kiba, with his water swords crossed and pressed against his throat. Kiba realized that he had been defeated, and called out his forfeit. Gekkou then called the match in Kenpachi's favor.

After Kenpachi returned to the balcony and Kiba and Akamaru were taken in for treatment, the display announced the next match.

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Hinata Hyuuga**

After a moment of hesitation, Gekkou said, "Shikamaru advances *cough*"

Finally, the last result was shown.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. bye**

"Sasuke Uchiha has been given a bye, *cough* therefore he advances. *cough* the finals will be held one month from now. Come forward and receive your number *cough* for the finals pairings. The pairings *cough* will be announced three weeks from now."

Gekkou then yielded the floor to the third hokage for further explanation.

The third explained how the finals would be in front of a large crowd and how any number of the finalists could be chosen to become chuunin, and how foreign dignitaries would be attending, the whole nine yards. After wishing them all luck, the genin were dismissed.

* * *

I think that I'm going to go on hiatus until the holidays are over. Don't hold me to that though, as my moods about writing tend to be mercurial at times.

What did you guys think of Kenpachi? He's my first non-disposable Original Character. I have to thank stephaniekit for her help in giving me the initial inspiration for a kiri team, as well as helping me name them. Without her, the last three chapters could not have happened, as she helped me move past a brick wall I had hit.

No, I don't think that Kenpachi will be hooking up with Naruko; she's a bit gun-shy about guys from Kiri right about now. I already have her next beau firmly in mind; I'm just doing some research on how to get the relationship started.

Please review, as insightful reviews are instrumental to helping me improve my story. Ja ne.


	13. Of timeskips and training

Akt 13 – Of Timeskips and Training

Author's note: I'm really sorry about the (inordinately, sadistically, unendurably, choose your adjative well, you only get one) long time between updates, my muse got turned into a newt (a newt? Really? … she got better) and between that and a full time job, then suddenly job hunting, I haven't been able to come up with anything new. It doesn't help that the advice I had asked one of my fellow authors for, which I was waiting for, never came. Anyway, my muse returned, and I've got some time today, so here's a chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't even own fishcake, let alone Naruto.

* * *

After the remaining examinees had taken their number from the examiner, the rest of the examiners escorted the genin out of the forest of death via Shunshin [body flicker], and the genin were then dismissed, after again being warned of the date and location of the finals.

Naruko made her way to the location of the finals, and stood in the middle of the empty arena, having an internal conversation with her 'tenant'.

'Hey Kyuubi-san,' Naruko said as she walked up to his viewing area within her mindscape.

"**Hello kit. I suppose you are here to talk about what I did while you let me control your body."**

'Kinda. That's part of it, but mostly I had an offer for you. I noticed that we seem to be getting along a lot better recently, so I was wondering if you wanted to make an arrangement with me like Bee Oniisama has with the Hachibi. Instead of me being your jailor and you being my prisoner, we would be partners.'

"**And what would the benefit be for me? You still would not let me rampage as I truly desire."**

'Well, for one thing, you would always be able to feel my kills, not just watch. Second, when we went full Jinchuuriki mode, you would be able to fully manifest, and that would be a chance for you to fully stretch your legs in the real world for the first time since you were sealed.'

"**Hmm, All right kit. But if I don't like it, I reserve the right to initiate renegotiations."**

'Fair enough. Alright, we're gonna be going to mount Myoboku to train and get used to working as a team, so let's do this quickly and I'll summon a toad to reverse summon me.'

With that, Naruko concentrated, and the surroundings began to shift once again. The Kyuubi suddenly realized that he had partial control over his surroundings, and his grin was enough to terrify most people.

'You now have your own segment of my mindscape where you have absolute control. You also have leave to make changes in the rest of my mindscape, but I still maintain authority there. Let's head back to the real world now.'

When Naruko opened her eyes, one of them was her normal blue, while the other was the slitted red of the Kyuubi. Neither of them realized this at the time, so Naruko simply bit her thumb and quickly formed the seals for her Kuchiyose no jutsu [summoning jutsu].

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Elders!"

With a pair of small puffs of smoke, Shima and Fukasaku appeared.

"_**Naruko! Why the hell'd you summon us?"**_ Fukasaku demanded.

Shima took a close look at Naruko's face and gasped. _**"What happened to your eye! Oh shit, is the fox getting loose?"**_

"Huh?" Naruko answered dully. She then pulled a compact mirror out of her pouch, and upon opening it, looked at her eyes in her reflection. "Well that's interesting. Guess that's why Bee oniisama always wears those sunglasses."

'**An interesting effect kit. However, let's see if I can't best that Eight tailed bastard.'** Kyuubi said in her mind.

After a second of hesitation, Naruko's other eye switched to red and slitted, and finally a moment later they both returned to their natural blue.

'**Hah! Told you I was better than that ugly bull octopus hybrid!'** Kyuubi preened.

'Credit where credit's due, I'm glad I don't have to permanently alter my look. Thanks Kyuubi.' Naruko thought back.

To the toads she said, "No, it's just that we've formed a, err, symbiotic partnership? That's what Kyuubi-san says anyway. It's like what Bee oniisama does with the eight tails."

"_**Ehh? Interesting. So, why did you summon us?"**_ Fukasaku asked again.

"I need you to reverse summon me to the mountain so Kyuubi and I can train in private for the exam finals."

The elder toads just nodded, then poofed away. A minute later, Naruko disappeared as well in a small cloud of smoke as well.

Hidden in the stands, Kakashi turned to the bird masked ANBU crouched next to him and said, "Inform the Hokage of this development. I'm going to see if I can find Jiraya and get him to keep an eye on her for us. He's the only one who can follow her where she's gone now."

"Hai," the ANBU responded, and disappeared in a swirl of feathers.

Gamakichi put in an appearance in the Hokage's office to find out the match pairing for Naruko, but other than that, no one saw hide nor hair of the blonde kunoichi for a full month.

One month later, the crowds were packing into the stadium for the Chuunin exam finals. The VIP box seated the Hokage, the Kazekage, and the Mizukage, with their respective protection details standing silently behind them.

As the competitors gathered in the center of the arena, no one noticed gamakichi quietly dispel himself from the stadium roof.

Naruko appearing in the middle of the stadium in a cloud of summoning smoke caused the crowds to slightly gasp, and earned her several appraising looks from the other Chuunin hopefuls, as well as a pair of raised eyebrows from the Mizukage and Kazekage.

"That wasn't shunshin, was it?" the Mizukage asked.

"No, I believe that was the dispelling of a reverse summoning jutsu," the Kazekage replied.

"Indeed, our little Naruko is the apprentice of Jiraya of the Densetsu no Sannin, and has spent the last month training with her summons, according to my reports," Sarutobi confirmed.

"Intriguing. A summoner that talented at that young an age? That must have taken some intense dedication and training to raise her chakra levels to the point of being able to summon. And for her to earn that level of trust from her summons at such a young age? I'm inclined to vote for her promotion already." The Mizukage said.

Hiruzen Sarutobi just raised his eyebrows at the tentative vote for promotion, and smiled.

A jounin wearing his leaf hitai ate on the back of a bandanna and holding a senbon needle in his mouth strode out onto the field. Raising his voice to be heard by all, he announced, "My name is Genma Shiranui, and I will be the proctor for the Chuunin exam finals." In an aside to the contestants he continued, "Gekkou bowed out due to health concerns."

He then continued in his 'announcer voice' to restate the rules for the audience's benefit. At the end of his speech, he announced the contestants for round one.

"The first match of round one will be between Akimichi Choji and Kenpachi Konpaku. Will the other competitors please go to the contestant's box."

Choji walked up to his opponent before the match began and surprised everyone by offering his hand. When Kenpachi took it, he said, "Good luck, and may the best shinobi win."

Kenpachi returned his smile and said, "Agreed."

The two took up starting positions, and Genma started the match.

**Match 1: Akimichi Choji vs. Kenpachi Konpaku**

Choji immediately performed his baika no jutsu [multi size jutsu], while Kenpachi formed a large, heavy two handed blade with his suiken no jutsu [water blade jutsu], and initiated the Kirigakure no jutsu [hidden mist jutsu].

Choji wasted no time in rolling out, using the stadium walls to his advantage, turning the match into a live action pinball game. The mist gave Konpaku a slight edge in that he was hard to detect, but the benefit was mitigated by the fact that choji really didn't use his eyes much in the middle of his jutsu.

Eventually Kenpachi released the mist jutsu to conserve chakra. Choji took that opportunity to bounce high into the air, and come down from directly above his opponent.

Dodging quickly to the side, Kenpachi lashed out with the executioner's blade sized water blade, scoring a deep slash along choji's side.

His jutsu disrupted, choji shakily pulled himself out of the crater he had created, holding one hand to his side to staunch the bleeding.

As Kenpachi prepared for another strike, Choji held up one hand and said, "I know when I'm outmatched. I concede the victory to you."

Kenpachi dispelled his blade with a nod, then once Genma had called the match, he offered to help choji to the medical station in a show of good sportsmanship.

Genma then announced the second match.

**Match 2: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee**

The second match was rather interesting, with lee's speed after he removed his weights being too much for gaara's automatic defense, forcing him to work for his victory. Gaara even took several good hits when lee used five of the eight inner gates, but Genma and Maito Gai stepped in to end the fight after gaara crushed lee's arm and leg with his Sabaku sousou [Sand waterfall funeral].

**Match 3: Uzumaki Naruko vs. Haruno Sakura**

Like Choji and Kenpachi, Sakura and Naruko shook before their match. As they shook, Naruko winced a little and said, "This is a really bad match up for you. While your genjutsu would normally have an absolute advantage over me, my situation has changed somewhat, which will render your genjutsu all but useless. I'll try not to go overboard and injure you too much, but that said, I'm not going to go easy on you."

Sakura looked a little surprised at this news, but smiled and said, "Just worry about yourself. If you're not careful, my genjutsu will turn you against yourself and it will be an easy victory for me. I'm not going easy on you either."

With that, the two took up their starting positions, and Genma started the match.

When Naruko just stood there, Sakura took advantage, weaving a complex tapestry of genjutsu after genjutsu around Naruko. She was six layers deep when naruko opened her eyes. They flashed red, and an intense chakra pulse blasted the entire arena.

Caught off guard, sakura was actually flung into the stadium wall behind her, and when she got back up, she realized two things. One, she could tell that none of the genjutsu she had just spent so much chakra on were still in effect. Two, naruko was standing directly in front of her.

Sakura froze as she saw Naruko's eyes. They were an unbalanced cross shape, the vertical slit of the kyuubi's eyes crossed by the fat bar of a toads pupils. The sclera was divided between blood red and orange, with the blood red parts being in the top and bottom quarters of her eyes, and the orange parts being the right and left quadrants. The effect was compounded by what appeared to be orange eyeshadow all around Naruko's eyes.

Grabbing Sakura by the front of her shirt and roughly lifting her into the air for her feet to dangle six inches above the ground, Naruko, in a voice that seemed to bubble with sheer power, said, **"You let me stand still for far too long. Better luck next time, Sakura."** With that said, Naruko flung Sakura across the arena. Her flight ended when she ploughed into the ground, actually blasting into the ground at an angle with enough force to form a tunnel instead of the usual trench. She would have been buried alive if it weren't for the six foot deep crater left from Choji's match. As it was, Sakura was neatly deposited, bruised, battered, broken, and bleeding, at the bottom of Choji's crater.

Genma quickly called the match. And the medics.

Naruko sighed as she released the remaining nature chakra she had gathered. 'I hope she's all right,' she thought to her 'partner'.

'**Meh, I say it's Karma for the trouble she gave you during your bell test.' **Kyuubi thought back.

'That's not really fair, she's made up for that since then,' Naruko insisted.

'**Whatever you say, Kit. I still think she had it coming for thinking she stood a chance against us.'**

Genma announced the next match as Naruko was returning to the viewing box. Shikamaru gave her an appraising look as he passed, and Temari's eyes had a hint of panic in them.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! The rest of round one will be in the next chapter, and possibly part of round two.

You may have noticed that orochimaru's invasion is going to have a couple complications. For starters, he hadn't planned on Mei Terumi (I'd rather not deal with Yagura) being in attendance.

One thing that I thought some people might nitpick is that the Mizukage attended the finals for just one of her shinobi being in the finals. However, the fact is that the rest of Kenpachi's squad had been chosen for the sole purpose of getting him into the finals. They were like the solid fuel booster rockets on the space shuttle, they propel the shuttle just far enough for the shuttle to be able to carry on alone. Kenpachi did mention that he was in line for becoming one of the seven swordsmen, so even though he is only a genin right now, his skill level is high Chuunin to low tokubetsu jounin already, and after the devastating civil war Kiri just emerged from, they need strong squad leaders, so mei has taken a personal interest in Kenpachi.

I honestly have no idea when I will be able to get out the next chapter, but I'll try to get it done before the week is out.

Please read and review!


End file.
